Senior Year
by Kaggy-Higgs88
Summary: This is a revamped version of a story that was not completed under an old penname: KaggyHiggs. The old story was called InuYasha: SJB Style. This story follows the gang during the last year of High School. Jam packed with Relationship Drama, and Ex Boyfriends/Girlfriends and TONS of Kikyo bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NO now or have I ever owned InuYasha or any other Characters afilliated with it. They belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Ch.1: First Day of School

Kagome and Sango hopped off the bus and link arms as they entered their school on the first day of senior year.

"You ready Kags?" Sanyo said as they headed towards the cafeteria for their schedules.

"You know it! It's out turn to rule the school." Kagome said. The two girls waited in line and slowly made their way to the table that was handing out the small pieces of paper. Once they received their schedule for the year, Kagome and Sango made their way to a table over in the senior section of the cafeteria. The two girls were looking over their schedules when they were interrupted by a male voice.

"Good morning ladies!" Miroku said as she sat down, with his own schedule in hand, followed by Inuyasha.

"Morning!" Inuyasha said.

"Alright hand over all your schedules. I need to see who I have classes with here." Sango said holding her hand out patiently. The three friends slid their schedules over to Sango to be able to look it over.

"Perfect we all have the same exact classes. It's about time this school smartened up!" Sango laughed as she passed the papers back to their respective owners.

"Nice, this year is going to rock." Inuyasha said throwing his fist in the air in excitement. Sango rolled her eyes at his antics, Miroku just chuckled. Kagome looked longingly at Inuyasha as she laughed. Kagome felt something brush her leg breaking her from her stupor. She looked over to Sango who was giving her a look. After realizing that she was probably staring Kagome nodded to her best friend. Inuyasha being oblivious to the entire situation, looked toward the door waiting for his Girlfriend to get to school.

"So Inuyasha, where is Kikyo?" Sango asked as she took a notebook that she shared with Kagome out of her book bag.

"She missed the bus this morning and is having her mom drop her off. She'll be here soon!" Inuyasha answered continuing to stare at the door, as he missed Kagome roll her eyes.

"Anyway, how were you guys' weekend?" Miroku asked as he moved his chair closer to Sango.

"Ours was alright?" Sango said referencing hers and Kagome's weekend.

"Mine was alright, Kikyo and I celebrated our year anniversary. I took her too…" Inuyasha began before Sango interrupted him.

"No one cares, we don't like her." Sango never once looked up from her notebook, until she felt the eyes of her friends on her. "What? We don't"

" I don't know why you guys don't like her, she's done nothing wrong." Inuyasha said looking to his friends sighing. He wanted his friends and his girlfriend to get along. It was tough being with someone his friends didn't want to be around.

"Well Inuyasha if you must know…" Miroku was interrupted by Sango's elbow in his stomach. "Never mind". Inuyasha just looked between his friends with suspicion. Mainly since Kagome hasn't input a word into the current situation. When he went to question it, his loving Girlfriend made her appearance.

"Hey guys. Inuyasha" Kikyo said as she kissed Inuyasha passionately. Kagome felt like she had to hold down her breakfast. Sango saw her friend turning green and tried not to laugh at the situation.

"What classes do you guys have?" Kikyo asked as she pulled out her own schedule.

"We all have the same classes, let me see your schedule." Inuyasha said as he looked over the piece of paper.

"Looks like we only have Gym together babe." Inuyasha said sounding slightly defeated. Kagome, Miroku and Sango could not have been more elated. The three of them couldn't stand the girl, due to Kagome's strong feelings for the Hanyou. Though Inuyasha didn't know it.

"That's alright, we can always see each other in the hall, or after school". Kikyo said hiding her disappointment. It seemed fate did not want her in any of her boyfriends classes and she wouldn't have cared to much, but that girl Kagome was in everyone of her man's classes. She knew the girl had feelings for Inuyasha, and she already had to deal with him being close friends with her, let alone spending all day with her. Kikyo sighed, there was nothing she could really do about it. Just as she finished her thoughts the bell rang signaling the start of the school day. The cafeteria slowly emptied as all the students headed to their lockers allowing them to put their book bags away. The small group of four friends headed to their lockers on the first floor art hallway corridor. Inuyasha and Kagome had lockers on the right side of the Hallway, while Sango and Miroku had lockers on the left.

"Ready for the first class of senior year?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as she finished up putting her stuff in her locker.

"Yea I am. Photo was a fun class last year can't wait to see what we learn this year!" Kagome said as they met up with Sango and Miroku in the middle of the hall and headed to the last door on the left hand side of the hallway. Being that Sango and Miroku had been dating since Freshman year the two sat at a desk together near the window, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to take the desk next to them. Not that anyone was complaining. They were all a tight knit group, and they got along perfectly. Kagome just hoped Inuyasha saw that she was meant for him and not Kikyo, so he didn't have to divide his time between them and Kikyo. Their photography teacher Mr. Myoga finally made an appearance after the second bell rang.

"Good Morning Class! It is good to see you all again. Hope you had a great summer. Once the morning announcements are over we will continue on our journey in the art of photography". Once Mr. Myoga finished his little speech the announcements came over the PA system. No one ever listened to the morning announcements, and those fifteen minutes were spent with quite chatter throughout the classroom.

"Hey Kagome!" Kouga, called to her from the desk behind her and Inuyasha. Kouga was the Captain of the Football Team and had, had a crush on Kagome since freshman year. Kagome turned to look at him with a friendly smile that she gave to everyone. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome responded.

"Hey Kouga, how was your summer?" She asked genuinely.

"It was great. Wanted to let you know the annual beginning of the year party is this Friday. You and your friends are more than welcome to come." He said handing here a printed out flier with the party information on it.

"Thank you, we'll be there!" Kagome said turning around looking at the invitation better.

"What did wolf boy want?" Inuyasha asked rudely not liking that Kagome was talking to his sworn enemy.

"He wanted to invite us all to the beginning of the year party Friday night." Kagome said rolling her eyes with a smile. She loved that he always sounded jealous when her Kouga had a conversation. It let her have a little hope that there was some sort of connection between her and Inuyasha, and that she had somewhat of a chance with him.

"Sounds like he invited you, and Sango, Miroku and I are the consolation prize". Inuyasha said rudely again as he turned away from her. Kagome just laughed as she handed the invite over to Sango and Miroku who were listening to their friend's conversation. Sango just winked at Kagome knowing all too well that the smile on her face was due to the hangout's jealous streak.

When Mr. Myoga was settled and ready to begin class he handed out fresh Steno pads to all the kids in class. He went over the rules of the class and for the use of the dark room, before he went into his boring lecture refreshing the class on the beginner's procedures they had learned in their junior year. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the two period class.

"God, I can not wait until we start developing film and shit in that class, that's the only reason I like that class," Miroku said as the four headed down the Hallway to their third period History Class. The girls sat together in the last row, while the boys sat next to the in the row next to them.

"The only thing I like about the first week of school is that there really is now homework, and being that we are seniors and most of our classes are electives we will have a stress free year." Sango said as she leaned back in her chair waiting for class to start. Their teacher Mr. Totosai walked in just before the second bell, and took out a DVD from his bag.

"Good morning class, hope you all had a good summer, since it's the first day I figured we would take it easy and you guys can start watching a documentary on the Feudal Era of Japan". The class cheered as they put their supplies away under the desk. Miroku and Inuyasha both had the same idea; they laid their heads down trying to go to sleep. Sango took out the same notebook she had out earlier and continued to read and write in it, while Kagome sat with her head on her hand waiting for the movie to start. She was quite fascinated with Feudal Japan and she was excited they were watching a documentary about it. After forty minutes, the bell rang and Miroku and Inuyasha both jumped up after being interrupted from their nap. Kagome and Sango laughed at the two as they collected their things and waited at the door for the slowpokes to catch up. The quartet fought their way through freshman and sophomores as they made their way to their fourth period math class. They actually had assigned seats in this class and Miroku and Kagome ended up sitting together while Sango and Inuyasha were on the opposite side of the room.

"Um I think this teacher didn't get the memo." Miroku said looking forlornly at his girlfriend from across the room.

"I am sure you can survive one class without being by her side." Kagome said giggling at her friend's dramatics.

"I doubt it my dear Kagome, I really do doubt it." He said with sigh as he drooped lower in his seat. In Miroku's opinion Math was the longest period of the day. He could not wait for the bell to ring, and class to be over. That meant he could be next to his girl again and that it was also time for lunch. The bell finally rang and Miroku jumped out of his seat as he rushed over to Sango giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"God I missed you so much!" Miroku said as if he hadn't seen her in a week.

"Miroku you were across the room!" Sango laughed at the incredulous actions of her boyfriend. This caused Inuyasha to roll his eyes as they exited the classroom and approached their lockers.

"At least your girlfriend is in all of your classes!" Inuyasha said as he sighed longing for Kikyo while he put his books in his locker. Kagome rolled her eyes, as she finished putting away her old books and taking out the ones needed for her classes after lunch. Kagome slammed her locker and turned heading for the cafeteria.

"What's her problem?" Miroku asked as he and Sango had turned to walk with Kagome and Inuyasha to the Cafeteria.

"No Idea!" Inuyasha replied unaware that Kagome had heard him complaining about not seeing Kikyo. Sango looked accusingly at Inuyasha before she followed after her friend into the cafeteria, with her boyfriend and her friend trailing behind her. When the now trio entered the Cafeteria they spotted their raven haired friend at a table by the window in their section of the cafeteria, behind chatted up by none other then Kouga.

"Damn wolf doesn't take a hint does he?" Inuyasha growled as they made their way over to the table.

"Now now Inuyasha, one might mistake you for being jealous!" Sango teased as she walked ahead. Miroku laughed, and Inuyasha Snorted at the idea of it.

"Feh! Me Jealous of the wolf shit? I don't think so. I just don't like his reputation, and he is definitely not going to be pushy and womanizing our Kagome! I'll be damned." Inuyasha said. Miroku being the only one around laughed again.

"Whatever you say buddy." Miroku said as they two gentleman of the group finally sat down.

"So Kagome I was wondering if you had wanted me to pick you up Friday for the party?" Kouga asked noticing that Inuyasha and Miroku had joined the table.

"Um, I appreciate the offer Kouga, but…" Kagome started a blush evident on her cheeks, but she was interrupted by the gruff voice of her best friend Inuyasha.

"…But she is coming to your party with me Wolfie." Inuyasha said glaring at the Football star daring him to argue. Kagome just looked over to the white haired boy in shock, figuring he'd want to take his darling Kikyo.

"Figured you'd be off with your girl there dog breath!" Kouga said glaring just as intensely at Inuyasha, as Inuyasha was at Kouga. Kagome looked between the two alpha figures that were situated on either side of her. Not wanting to get involved in their staring match. Sango and Miroku sat back and watched with amusement. Inuyasha was totally dense to not realize how jealous he was being even though he had a girlfriend.

"I am but I picking up Kagome too, got a problem with that?" Inuyasha said as he leaned forward on the table slightly daring Kouga to come back at him. Though Kouga was nowhere ready to back down, but it seemed that Kagome had other plans.

"Boys, boys! Now there will be no fighting over little old me, do you understand!" Kagome said with a smirk feeling important that these two were literally arguing over her.

"Feh! Who's fighting over you wench? Just telling wolf boy here how it is!" Inuyasha said still holding the glare of Kouga unaware of the girls mood change.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are dog boy? Not only do you not own me, but also you have a Girlfriend whose name is Kikyo NOT Kagome! I will make my own decisions and if I decide to go to this party with Kouga there is nothing you can say or do about it!" Kagome said glaring at the boy to her left. "Do I make myself clear." The anger radiating of Kagome come out in waves. Inuyasha turned his angry glare from Kouga to Kagome and swallowed as he felt the fire in her eyes.

"But Kagome…" Inuyasha started before he was interrupted.

"But Kagome nothing, Do I Make myself clear, or did you forget that I am the single one in this group here?" She asked again leaving no room for argument.

"No I didn't forget wench." Inuyasha said defeated. Kouga smirked triumphantly at the Hanyou as the girl between them defeated him. She really was something else, and he would have her as his.

"So I'll pick you up at 7'o'clock Friday then Kagome?" Kouga asked tearing his eyes off of Inuyasha and turned a sweet glare to the girl.

"That sounds perfect" Kagome said sweetly. Inuyasha was furious at the moment with the girl. Did she not understand the reputation this guy had? He used and abused women! Inuyasha would never allow that to happen to Kagome. She is one of the sweetest and nicest people he knew! Inuyasha growled to himself as he watched Kouga wave as he left their table.

"You sure you know what your doing Kagome?" Sango asked worried slightly for her friend. She would not hesitate to beat the hell out of Kouga if he decided to get to pushy with her friend there. Miroku was thinking along the same lines as well. No one in the group liked the decision of their Single friend, but no one was going to try and stop her either. After Kouga left conversation got back to normal, though Inuyasha was still pissed at the earlier conversation, he didn't bring it back up. Unfortunately Kagome had been right. He was with Kikyo therefore; him telling her she couldn't go to the party with Kouga made him a hypocrite. Inuyasha knew Kagome had a crush on him; he wasn't as stupid as he made himself out to be. He too, had feelings for Kagome, but he was with Kikyo and he did actually love Kikyo and didn't want to break up with her to be with Kagome. So he'll stay with Kikyo as long as she'll have him, but also wanted to try and keep Kagome in his pocket on the off chance he and Kikyo didn't work out. Inuyasha knew it was selfish, but he wasn't about to let Kagome walk out of his life just yet either.

"Inuyasha!" Sango's voice brought him back into the conversation he was missing due to his thoughts.

"What?" Inuyasha asked looking at her as he noticed the cafeteria was slowly emptying.

"The bell rang, come on. We have gym now!" She said as she caught up to Miroku and Kagome who were by the back entrance to the cafeteria waiting. Inuyasha got up and followed his friends into the gym. Being they never dressed out the first day, they all sat on the bleachers together, waiting for the gym teachers. As soon as Kikyo walked into the gym she spotted Inuyasha and made her way towards the four friends.

"Hey guys! How's your day so far?" She asked as she kissed Inuyasha on the lips before sitting next to him.

"Fine" Sango said looking to Miroku and Kagome for agreement. The two nodded as the three of them started their own conversation excluding Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Did you see how mad he got over that last period?" Kagome asked her best friend and her boyfriend.

"Yeah we did! I have to agree with him though Kagome. You know Koura's reputation." Miroku said looking at her sincerely, showing how much he worries for her. Kagome smiled at her friends boyfriends concern.

"I know you two worry, and I appreciate it, but I am a big girl. Besides we are going from my house to the party where the three of you will be. I'll have my cell phone handy if anything happens. I promise I will be careful!" Kagome swore. Her two friends eased up on their worry slightly.

"O.K As long as you promise to be careful. I don't want to have to beat up the Captain of the Football team because he wants to be a douche," Sango said with a smile, causing Kagome to laugh.

"I promise Sango." Kagome said with a smile. She loved that her friends worried for her, and she did know of Kouga's reputation. She was just tired of Inuyasha acting like her overprotective boyfriend when he wasn't. She was the fifth wheel and it made her feel really lonely. She loved her friends but there is so much romantic coupley things you can tag along on and not begin to feel lonely. Kagome decided it was time she found a boyfriend of her own. The gym teacher finally made an appearance and began to blow the whistle to catch the class's attention.

"Good afternoon seniors! As you know I am Coach Abihime, and this is your final year of gym. Congratulations. By now you all should know all of my rules and regulations, and I expect them to be followed. We will be changing out tomorrows class be sure you have your uniforms ready to go. You can continue with your free period today, grading starts tomorrow!" The coach said as she blew her whistle again, before heading back to her office. Inuyasha and Kikyo turned to Inuyasha three other friends.

"So Inuyasha tells me we were all invited to the Beginning of the Year Party on Friday?" Kikyo asked looking at Kagome. Kagome nodded trying to be civil, but having nothing nice to say.

"Cool! First party of the year should be fun!" Kikyo said with a smile. Kagome and Sango could tell it was a fake smile and rolled their eyes. Inuyasha, ever oblivious was glad that it seemed his friends and his girlfriend was getting along.

"Can't wait!" Sango said with the same fake smile. She looked at Kagome and laughed incredulously. This girl had some nerve. Kagome just shook her head. Poor Miroku was stuck in the middle and couldn't do much for the situation. He didn't want to offend Inuyasha by not liking his girlfriend so he tried to not say anything when Kikyo was around. The bell for the end of the period rang bringing them to their last class of the day, Chemistry. Kikyo kissed Inuyasha goodbye as they left the gym and the four remaining friends walked to the third floor. Once inside the class room the group sat at a lab table the fit all of them. The teacher was already in the room pouring different colored liquids into other colored liquids.

"Come in, take a seat and once the bell rings give me your undivided attention. The group you are with the today will be your lab group for the rest of the year so chose wisely," The teacher instructed as students came into the class.

"Good thing we got here when we did." Miroku said with a smile. The others smiled with him in agreement. Their chemistry class was the best class they had all day. Their teacher, Mr. Jaken was funny and easy to make fun of. The bell rang dismissing the class and allowing the students to begin their way home. Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha made it to their lockers and got out their book bags. They made their way to the bus and got on. Sitting in the very back of the bus the four sat in four different seats. Kagome took the little one-person seat near the back emergency exit, while Sango sat across from her. Miroku and Inuyasha each had a seat in front of the girls Miroku in front of Sango and Inuyasha in front of Kagome.

"So want to hangout when we get home?" Miroku asked his three friends as the bus began pulling away from the school. Sango nodded as she took out her iPod, and Kagome shrugged her shoulders. Miroku looked to Inuyasha who shook his head.

"Sorry I have plans with Kikyo, going to have to rain check that" Inuyasha said apologetically. Miroku shrugged in understanding. He got why Inuyasha blew them off sometimes but didn't mean he liked it.

The four friends got to their bus stop and got off the buss together. Inuyasha began walking away from his friends as he went home to go meet up with Kikyo.

"See you tomorrow guys! Call me later!" He yelled as he walked off toward his house. Sango Miroku and Kagome waved as they watched him walk away.

"So what do you two lovely ladies want to do then?" Miroku asked wagging his eyebrows. Sango smacked her boyfriend over the head as Kagome laughed.

"Your such a pervert Miroku." She laughed and kissed his cheek before she grabbed his hand.

"I think I am just going to go home, you two enjoy your afternoon." Kagome said as she took off towards her home. Leaving her best friend alone with her boyfriend. When Kagome finally got to her house she unlocked the door and let herself in. She found a note on the fridge from her mother.

 _Kagome_

 _Went upstate with your grandparents; we'll be gone for a week! There's money in the drawer, your brother is with your aunt. See you next Tuesday!_

 _-Love,_

 _Mom_

"Nice!" Kagome said with a smile. The whole house to herself for a whole week. She loved it when her mom pulled this kind of thing. It gave her a little more freedom. After Kagome made herself dinner and cleaned up and took a shower, Kagome laid across her bed. Going over her first day of school she couldn't help but laugh at how jealous Inuyasha had been at lunch.

"That boy needs to figure out his feelings, before he tries to start barking orders" Kagome said to herself. Kagome began to drift of to sleep, dreaming of a world where Inuyasha was her boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Ch. 2: Friday Night Party.

It was Friday afternoon the quartet stood at the bus stop finalizing their plans for that afternoon.

"O.K so everyone is coming back to my place tonight after the party right? I'll go to the store when I get home and pick up sodas and snacks for us." Kagome suggested. Her three friends nodded.

"Sounds good!" Sango agreed as they began to walk up Kagome and Sango's street.

"Can I bring Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked although he probably already knew the answer. Kagome stopped and put her hand on her hips as she began to speak.

"You want to bring the girl you've been arguing with all week to my house, while we are having our group time? Really Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with an eyebrow raised shocked the he even had the nerve to ask.

"We haven't been arguing all week. And besides Kikyo apologized each time!" Inuyasha said defending his girlfriend as the group continued walking.

"Cause that makes it better!" Sango said under her breath, but with Inuyasha demon hearing, he heard her loud and clear.

"Fine! I won't even offer." Inuyasha sighed. Being outnumbered sucked. He didn't have to look at Miroku to know that he would of said no. Although he did enjoy the time he spent with his friends without his girlfriend, he was just getting tired of choosing his time between them and Kikyo. Kagome looked at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye as they all trekked up the road. She felt bad for not allowing him to bring Kikyo, but she just didn't like the girl. It was her house after all. They all finally made it to Kagome and Sango's house. The girls lived directly across the street from each other, hence why they have been best friends for all their lives. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all went towards Sango's yard, as Kagome went towards hers.

I'm going to head to the store now that way I'll have time to get ready for Kouga to pick me up." Kagome said as she heard Inuyasha's low growl at the mention of the Football player's name. "Don't worry Inuyasha, I will inform him that you will be bringing me home!" She added with a smirk, hoping that calmed him down some.

"Feh! Whatever you say wench." Inuyasha said as he followed Sango and Miroku into Sango's house. Being that Sango's dad was always away on business and her mom divorced her dad years ago, Sango constantly had the house to herself. The three friends grabbed some snacks from the kitchen and sat in the living room.

"Want to watch a movie and then I'll take Inuyasha and I home, so I can be back here for when Kouga picks up Kagome so we can get there around the same time, so isn't alone with him too long?" Miroku suggested. Looking at Sango and Inuyasha, knowing that would appeal to his Girlfriend and his best friend's worry over the girl across the street.

"Yes. That sound good!" Sango said as Inuyasha nodded in agreement lost in his own thoughts. Wishing he didn't have to pick up Kikyo who lived on the opposite side if town, he would be able to follow Kouga and Kagome too, that way he could make sure nothing happened to his Kagome. Wait what? Inuyasha shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He had no idea what had just come over him to say something like that. Blaming it on the fights Kikyo and he had, had all week he let it go and focused on the movie that Sango had put in.

Kagome had already gone to the store and was able to get home and take her shower and get ready for Kouga to pick her up for the party tonight. It was 6:55pm and he would be here any minute. Kagome added the finishing touched to her make up before smiling at her self in the mirror. Kagome herself didn't think she was drop dead gorgeous but she knew she turned a few heads. Just as she had grabbed her purse to wait for Kouga the phone rang. Running to pick it up she saw that it was Sango on the caller ID.

"Hey! What's up?" Kagome asked as she began shutting off all the lights in her room.

"Nothing. Just finished getting ready waiting for Miroku. You almost ready Kouga should be here soon." Sango asked.

"Yea I just finished, I am just waiting on him. Miroku on his way?" Kagome asked as she sat on her bed.

"Yea. He just pulled in the driveway, he wants to follow you and Kouga so we are there with you in case something happens." Sango said informing Kagome of their plan.

"Awesome! Thanks guys. I hope this appeases your worry for me." Kagome said with a laugh.

"Just a little, we're going to worry you know that!" Sango said in a serious tone. She wouldn't know what to do if something happened to her best friend.

"I know Sango! Don't worry, I already told you I would call you if anything happened on the way there!" Kagome said understanding her friends worry, she would be too if it was Sango riding with Kouga. Just then a beeping from a car horn could be heard outside.

"Looks like Kouga is here. Sango, I'll see you at the party." Kagome said as she picked up her coat and purse off her bed.

"Yeah I hear. He can't even knock on the door? What a douche!" Sango said as she signaled to Miroku to get going. "We'll see you there Kagome. Call me if you need us!" Sango said one last time.

"I will." Kagome said as she hung up. Kagome placed her phone in her coat pocket and headed out the door, locking it behind her. She walked down the drive to Kouga's Blue Mustang. She got into the passenger seat smiling.

"Thanks for the ride Kouga!" She said looking at him. He was a handsome man. Though Kagome wasn't physically attracted to him many girls in their school were. She completely understood that, there was only one guy she had her sights on, but he was the reason she was in a car with Kouga to begin with.

"Your welcome Kagome. If I may, you look amazing Higurashi!" Kouga said checking her out from top to bottom. He loved the way her apple bottom jeans fit her curves and the way her low cut halter showed just the right amount of cleavage. Kouga licked his lips as he stared, this girl was banging and he really wanted her to be his. He was going to have to work some magic tonight, though it wasn't anything a little alcohol couldn't fix.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand, huh?" Kouga asked as he began to back out of her driveway. He had noticed Sango and her boyfriend get in the car and back out behind them as they followed them to the party.

"Miroku and Sango are going to follow us to the party, I hope you don't mind? They didn't know where the location was." Kagome said as she saw him looking in his rearview mirror and seeing Miroku and Sango following them.

"Oh that is no problem at all. " Kouga said with a fake smile. He didn't expect her friends to be up her ass tonight. He was hoping to get her alone. Oh well he would have to come up with another way to get her alone. They only drove for ten minutes before they reached a house where the music could be heard loud and clear in the street. There were cars everywhere but Kouga seemed to be able to park right by the driveway. He smirked seeing her friends would have to park further down the road. That would give Kouga some time to get her to himself.

"Come on Kagome, let's go mingle" He directed as she got out of the car.

"Shouldn't we wait for Sango and Miroku?" she asked not wanting to get lost in the crowd with Kouga and at least not letting her friends know where she was.

"No they'll be fine. They'll catch up. It's not a big house, don't worry" Kouga said as he grabbed her arm pulling her into the sea of people between the driveway and the house. It was almost as if everyone from school was at the party, and they probably were. Kagome kept looking back at the door looking for Sango and Miroku. She felt her phone going off in her pocket but couldn't do much to get it, with Kouga dragging her by her free hand. They stopped once they had reached the Kitchen when Kouga went to grab them a drink.

"What kind of beer do you want Kagome?" He asked digging through a cooler.

"Um if you have soda or juice I'll take that instead. I didn't eat much yet to be drinking." Kagome lied. She wasn't comfortable enough o be drinking with him right now. She'd wait until she was with Sango, Miroku or Inuyasha at least. Kouga looked at her over the cover of the cooler.

"Don't be like that! Here drink this most girls like the Bud lights anyway." He said as he handed her a frosted bottle that was covered in condensation. Kagome just looked at the bottle as Kouga popped the top right off both his and her beer, before he chugged down his. Kagome was flipping out in her head. This is what I get for trying to prove to Inuyasha he can't control me. I put myself in these situations. Now what do I do? She was asking herself.

"Come with me Kagome, I want to show you something." Kouga said as he led her out the back door, where it wasn't as crowded. The back yard was huge enough to house a large in ground pool and a shed. About 10FT from the pool was a small canal. Kouga led her to a bench along the water and sat down patting the spot next to him. Kagome sat down and slowly sipped at the alcoholic beverage in her hand.

"Are you nervous Kagome?" Kouga asked with a smirk, already knowing she was. It was permeating off of her in waves.

"Just a little, I don't mean to be. It's just…" she started but was cut off by Kouga.

"My reputation?" Kouga finished trying to look dejected. He knew what his reputation was, heck it took him a long time to get the reputation he had. He did use and abuse women, but he didn't care. The way he saw it, he would only be young once, might as well live life to the fullest, and this girl was next on his list.

"I don't mean to be judgmental." Kagome said seriously. She really hadn't she thought she could handle the situation a lot better than she was but she had realized in the kitchen she relies on her friends to much to back her up. Being none of them were to be found she was on her own.

"Don't worry about it. I just want to get to know you better. I think a little more to drink though will loosen you up to feel a little bit comfortable around me though. Chug that beer Higurashi; I'll go get us some more." Kouga said as he finished his first beer and standing up. Kagome looked between him and the beer bottle and began chugging.

Inuyasha was almost to the party from picking up Kikyo when his phone rang. Knowing that Kagome had gone with Kouga to the party he was trying to get there as quick as he could, but Kikyo wanted to taker her sweet time.

"Hello?" He said as he didn't bother to check who it was who was calling.

"Inuyasha! Miroku and I can't Kagome or Kouga anywhere. How long until you get here?" Sango said in a panic.

"What? How'd you loose them? You two were supposed to follow them there and stay with them!" Inuyasha yelled into the phone. Kikyo looked bored not really caring what they were talking about she just wanted to get her drink on.

"We followed them, but when they parked they parked by the driveway and we had to park all the way down the street. By the time we got up to the house, they were nowhere in sight" Sango explained.

"God damnit, I'll be there in five." Inuyasha said hanging up and throwing his phone down on the seat. He gripped the steering wheel tighter as anger flowed through him.

"What's the Issue now?" Kikyo asked as she examined her perfectly manicured nails.

"Kagome went to the party with Kouga and Sango and Miroku can't find them anywhere!" Inuyasha explained trying his hardest not to growl in frustration. Kikyo rolled her eyes at his reason for being so pissed.

"So? Let them be. God knows the girl needs to get laid!" Kikyo said not a bit interested in the goings on that involved that girl. Inuyasha applied the brake as they cam to the red light at the street Inuyasha needed to turn on to get to the house.

"Seriously Kikyo? You know Kouga's reputation. He will take what he wants from a girl. Kagome does not deserve that!" Inuyasha said turning his anger on to his girlfriend. Again Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha, what makes you think she won't be begging for it?" Inuyasha's jaw dropped in disbelief. The light chose that minute to turn green. Inuyasha made the left turn and parked behind another car on the side of the road. Inuyasha and Kikyo both got out.

"You know what Kikyo find your own ride home, and find another boyfriend because whether you like it or not Sango, Miroku and Kagome are my best friends. Their issues are my issues. Their safety is my number one priority. So why don't you do us all the favor and get the hell out of our lives." Inuyasha said as he locked his car and ran up to the house his nose on full alert. He sniffed out Sango and Miroku in the kitchen looking for Kagome.

"Did you find her yet?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up to the couple. They shook their heads. Neither one had seen their lost friend. Inuyasha turned and began to sniff around again. He would know Kagome's scent anywhere; he just had to single it out first. The closer he got to the back door, he realized the clearer it was to make out Kagome's scent. He wasn't too happy though when he stepped outside stumbling upon the scene with Miroku and Sango on his tail.

"Come on Kagome, let's go inside! We can dance r go somewhere private and talk." Kouga urged Kagome, as he got closer to her on the bench. Kagome back up as far as she could until she reached the armrest.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I should go find my friends. They're probably worried by now," Kagome suggested as she stood up. Kouga slowly advanced on Kagome as he too stood up. Wrapping an arm around her waist he brought her closer to his chest in a tight embrace. Her scent was driving him mad, he needed this girl.

"Your friends are fine. They are probably too busy with the girlfriends and boyfriends to be wondering about you sweetheart." Kouga said trying to make her feel less obligated to find her friends. Once he had grabbed her Kagome had tried to push herself away from Kouga, but to no avail.

"Kouga please, your hurting me. Let go!" She tried to pry herself from his grip but he was a lot stronger then her.

"Now Kagome, the more you resist the worse it will be!" Kouga said as he went to lean in to kiss the girl in his arms. Kagome stiffened as she saw him leaning towards her. She turned her head and shut her eyes, just as Kouga felt someone tap him on the shoulder. When Kouga stopped advancing on Kagome and turned to see who interrupted him he was met with Inuyasha's fist sending Kouga to the floor making him let go of Kagome.

"I believe she said let go, Bastard!" Inuyasha said as his fist connected with Kouga's cheek. Once she was free from his grip, Kagome looked up to see who saved her. Of course it was non other then Inuyasha with Sango and Miroku running up to them from the house. Kagome had never been more relieved then she was to see her friends at that moment.

"Oh my God Inuyasha, you guys!" Kagome said running up and hugging Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku tightly. Inuyasha looked her over and sniffed a few more times. Relief washed over him when everything on her and scent wise was in tact. When Kagome turned to hug Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha turned to see where wolf boy went to but didn't find him anywhere. He scanned the immediate area, but looked like the wolf hightailed it out of there. Good. Inuyasha would of beat him to a pulp. He focused his attention back on Kagome who was telling Sango and Miroku what happened.

"God I was so scared when he started coming at me. He was fine until like three minutes ago." Kagome explained putting her jacket on.

"This is why I got pissed off when you said you would come here with him Kagome. Are you alright?" Inuyasha scolded and asked with worry in the same sentence. Kagome turned to him and smiled hugging him again. "Thank you Inuyasha, I am sorry I didn't Listen to you. I will listen to you more often from now on, I promise!" Kagome said seriously looking at him, knowing Inuyasha wasn't trying to be a jerk but to look out for her best interests.

"Sorry I ruined your party, and your time together, and your time with Kikyo" Kagome said to Sango Miroku and Inuyasha.

"It's fine Kagome, we have all night." Sango said as she put her arm around Kagome's shoulder in a hug.

"Yea" Miroku agreed. As the three began to head toward the house.

" Don't worry about me and Kikyo. We broke up when we got here." Inuyasha said causing Kagome to stop in her tracks.

"What? Why?" Kagome asked as she turned back to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't want to tell her that Kikyo wanted her to be with Kouga that night, so he twisted the truth slightly.

"She wanted to be a bitch on the way over, and I got tired of her shit so I told her to find her own way home and get the hell out of our lives." Inuyasha said shrugging his shoulders. He wasn't affected too much by breaking up with Kikyo. After seeing Kagome in Kouga's arms he realized he should be with Kagome. He has had a crush on her for a while, but he tried pushing his feelings away because he was with Kikyo. He finally realized we wasn't just being overprotective with Kagome, but that he was actually being Jealous. He didn't want to rush into anything with Kagome just yet, but he was definitely going to be spending more time with his raven-haired companion.

"Well it's about damn time you got rid of the wicked witch, lets go celebrate!" Sango said excitedly as she turned and headed for the house. Miroku following behind her like a lost puppy. Kagome stayed with Inuyasha as they walked up to the house shoulder to shoulder.

"Are you going to be O.K?" Kagome asked looking at him as they entered the dining area and into the kitchen.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I broke up with her. It was my choice. I got tired of listening to her whine when it came to you guys" Inuyasha said as he grabbed to red solo cups and handed one to Kagome. Kagome eyed him suspiciously as she took a sip.

"So then are you going to tell me the real reason you broke up with her?" Kagome asked knowing he just told them the short version. Inuyasha blushed at being caught.

"I'll tell you later, lets have some fun." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her out to the dance floor in the middle of the living room. He forgot that Kagome knew him better than he thought she did.

Kikyo stood against the wall of the living room a beer in her hand. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha had chosen that Kagome girl over her. It was unacceptable and she wouldn't stand for it. Inuyasha was hers, and hers alone. She'd be damned if she let that little goody two shoes take her man. She watched as Inuyasha led Kagome on to the dance floor. This would not do, not at all. She'd let them have their fun for now, but Inuyasha will be hers once more. She swore she would.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Rumiko Takahashi owns everything.

* * *

Ch.3: After Party Kiss and the Mall

It had been a few hours since they all had arrived at the party and saved Kagome from Kouga. Sango and Miroku were dancing in the middle of the dance floor while Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the couch in conversation.

"I can't believe you had them put on the Macarena!" Kagome said while laughing. She didn't think Inuyasha even knew the song, let alone the steps. It was quite a sight to see. Inuyasha laughed too, glad he was able to bring a smile to her face.

"Hey I am with the times." Inuyasha said as Kagome laughed even harder.

"You do know that, that song came out back in the '90's right?" Kagome asked trying to hold back even more laughter. They both laughed this time. Kagome held her sides from laughing so much.

"Oh my God Inuyasha, your hilarious!" She said as he placed her legs over his leaning her head back on the arm of the couch, trying to stop from laughing anymore. Inuyasha looked over at the girl next to him. He was just now truly seeing her for the beauty she is. How had he missed that all these years? Sure he knew she was pretty and that a lot of guys stared at her, but how did he not realize. He was an absolute idiot! Kagome caught him staring at her and smiled.

"What?" she asked laughing again a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Nothing. You almost ready to go get the after party started?" Inuyasha asked trying to change the subject.

"I am, but I don't know if they are." Kagome said acknowledging their friends who were lost in their own little world. Inuyasha followed Kagome's gaze to Sango and Miroku who were in a lip lock while they were dancing. Not wanting to disturb them and allow them time to have fun Inuyasha took out his cell sent shot Miroku a text, telling him that they would meet them back at Kagome's house.

"I just sent them a text, saying you and were ready to leave and didn't want to bother them and that they can meet us at your house when they are ready." Inuyasha explained as he stood and helped Kagome to her feet. Kagome smiled at him.

"Your so sweet when you want to be Inuyasha" Kagome said as leaned up and kissed him on the cheek leaving them both blushing.

"O.K, Um lets get going." Inuyasha said as he led the way out of the party. Once out side they walked side by side down the street to Inuyasha's car. Once the read Chevy Malibu was in sight Inuyasha started it remotely to have the air conditioner cranking. For a September evening it was still pretty hot out. Inuyasha and Kagome climbed into the car and buckled up before they headed back to Kagome's house.

"Inuyasha I wanted to say thank you again for rescuing me from Kouga. I thought I would be able to handle him just to prove to you that I can take care of myself, but I realized I always have you Miroku or Sango behind me to back me up. By the time I realized that I was neck deep. Thank you again." Kagome said as she stared at her hands and she played with her fingers. Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a second before he turned back to looking at the road.

"Don't worry about it too much Kagome. It was my fault for acting like a condescending prick that day! And you will always have Sango, Miroku and I to back you up, never worry about that." He said reassuringly causing Kagome to smile. Kagome gave Inuyasha the biggest smile he had ever seen, as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek again. Those cheek kisses were driving him crazy. Inuyasha wanted to know what her lips felt like on his. He hoped Sango and Miroku didn't get back to the house too soon after they did. Inuyasha had a plan. Once they got back to the house, Inuyasha and Kagome unlocked the door and went in.

"I got a few cases of Soda, and Iced Tea as well as cookies and chips. That should enough right?" Kagome asked as she sat down on the living room couch. Inuyasha sat down right next to her, his eyes never once leaving hers.

"I believe so. If not oh well." Inuyasha said non-chalantly. The only thought running through his head was Kagomes soft lips on his. Kagome looked at Inuyasha smiling again.

"Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face? In my teeth?" She asked as she tried to cover her face. Inuyasha took her hand in his lowering them from her face. His deep golden eyes penetrating her dark brown ones. They stared at each other for a few moments, and their heartbeats pounded loudly in their chests. Inuyasha began to lean in slowly causing Kagome to do the same. It wasn't long before their lips met sending an electric shock down both their spines.

"Wow!" Kagome whispered as the pulled away for a moment.

"You felt that too?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned his forehead on hers. Kagome nodded, looking the Hanyou in the eye. It wasn't long before their lips met again this time in a little less chaste manner. Inuyasha cupped his hand on the left side of Kagome's face, while she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. The kiss became more passionate, and they were almost battling for dominance. Kagome had never felt this way before, just by kissing someone, she absolutely loved it. The moment ended rather quickly when Sango and Miroku walked in through he front door of the living room.

"Whoa! What did we miss?" Miroku said immediately seeing the couple making out on the couch. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped as far away from each other as they possibly could. Sango had to try and hold back her laughter at the growing blushes on her two friends faces.

"A phone call would have been nice, Miroku!" Inuyasha said angrily, as he stood up heading into the kitchen. Kagome placed a finger to her lips relishing the feel of Inuyasha's lips on hers and the electric shock the two had felt together. Sango and Miroku watched Kagome with a knowing smile on their lips. They couldn't help themselves to the laughter that followed.

"It's about time you two started progressing your relationship. The tension between you two was driving us nuts." Sango said as she sat on the couch next to Kagome.

"You knew?" Kagome asked embarrassed that her friend knew of her crush on Inuyasha.

"It seemed everyone knew but you two!" Miroku added as he too sat on the couch. Kagome blushed at that information. Everyone new but them. Did that mean Kikyo knew too? Is that why she was being such bitch about Inuyasha spending time with his friends? Kagome felt guilty now. She could be the reason that Inuyasha never finds true happiness. Kagome stood up and followed Inuyasha into the Kitchen. She found him downing a glass of water by the sink.

"Did you know that Sango and Miroku knew we liked each other?" Kagome asked, kind of afraid to hear the answer.

"Yeah I did, but I didn't want to just break up with Kikyo for a hunch. I waited until I was sure that I had feelings for you, and then tonight when she was being so nasty and rude about you going to the party with Kouga, I knew that, we were done. She wanted to jeopardize your safety just so I wouldn't' t run off to find you. She wanted me to choose between you and her and I chose you." Inuyasha said as he walked closer to Kagome pulling her to him. Hearing him tell her of the bad things that could of happened if he had chose Kikyo, Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha in a hug appreciating his love for not only as a friend, but maybe a little more than that.

"Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome said truly appreciating him choosing their friendship over his relationship with Kikyo. Maybe now all her dreams of being his girlfriend could come true. That kiss they shared earlier was an indication that there is chemistry between the two, but would they act on it? Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms, he held her tightly and kissed her head. "Kagome, will you be my girl?" He asked pulling away from her slightly to see her reaction. Kagome smiled at hearing his question. Lord knows she has been waiting a long time for him to say those words. She nodded her head and leaned up kissing him again on the lips.

"Yes, I will be your girl Inuyasha." Kagome said after they broke apart from their kiss. Clapping could be heard from behind them as Sango and Miroku came around the corner of the kitchen.

"It's about time you guys got together. " Sango said with a smirk on her face. Kagome blushed and buried her face in Inuyasha's chest as he held her close again.

"You two sure know how to fuck up a special moment." Inuyasha said glaring at the two.

After the excitement of Inuyasha and Kagome becoming a couple died down, they all changed into more comfortable clothes, and lounged out in the living room.

"So no one can agree on a movie, and there is nothing on TV, so now what should we do?" Sango asked as she put the remote down on the coffee table.

"Well I have one idea, but we would have to be willing to…" Miroku started but was interrupted by everyone in the room.

"NO! You're such a pervert Miroku! You and your dirty mind." His three friends all said at the same time. Laughing the quartet actually ended up turning off the TV and just talking about random things until they all eventually fell asleep. Kagome woke up the next morning wrapped in Inuyasha's arms. She smiled to herself as she tried to break free from his strong hold on her to make it to the bathroom before her bladder exploded. Successfully freeing herself from her "captor", Kagome made it to the bathroom before heading into the Kitchen where Sango sat at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Good Morning!" Kagome said as she walked to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

"Morning!" Sango replied as she looked at the ever-famous notebook in her hands.

"Where is the French Vanilla?" Kagome asked not seeing it on the counter.

"Oh I put it back in the fridge." Sango said as looked at the counter not remembering putting it away. Kagome took the bottle of creamer out o the refrigerator and added some to her cup before she put the bottle back on the shelf and shut the door. Stirring her coffee, Kagome joined Sango at the kitchen table.

"What time is it?' Kagome slowly sipping her drink.

"It's only 11'o'clock. I actually thought it was a little later then it was." Sango replied to her friend as she closed the notebook and handed it to Kagome.

"Yea I'll say, it feels like 2 in the afternoon." Kagome said with a smile as she got up to put the notebook in her book bag that was hanging on the wall in the kitchen. A strange noise was heard from the living room making the girls laugh when the realized it was Miroku's snoring.

"Man that kid can snore!" Kagome said turning to her best friend laughing.

"No kidding. That's the only thing I don't love about him," Sango said rolling her eyes. Kagome giggled again as Inuyasha sauntered into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning sunshine! Would you like some coffee?" Kagome said with a smile at her sleepy boyfriend. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Tea please!" She said as she laid his head on the table closing his eyes again. "Sango you should put a cork in your boyfriend. He snores too loud." Inuyasha whined his eyes still closed. Sango and Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's whining. Kagome busied herself with boiling water for Inuyasha's tea and grabbed a tea bag from the cabinet.

"Sorry Inuyasha! I don't think he can help it." Sango chuckled looking apologetically at her friend. Two minutes later a steaming cup of tea appeared in front of Inuyasha, making his nose twinge at the smell.

"I love that taste, but the smell of tea drives my nose insane." He said as he took a sip. Kagome sat down in the chair next to her man.

"Sorry." She said with a small smile as she rubbed one of his puppy ears on top of his head. Inuyasha laid his head back down loving the feel of Kagome's fingers on his ears. Normally he wouldn't let anyone touch them, but she could definitely work some magic. It wasn't long before Miroku slithered his way into a chair next to Sango. Amused the three friends watched as he sniffed Sango's cup and made a face.

"Me no like coffee. Me like tea" Miroku whined like he was a five year old, causing the group to laugh at him. Sango got up and poured some of the left over water in a cup for Miroku before she added the tea bag to it, and placed it down for Miroku.

"There you go baby." Sango said patting her boyfriend's head holding back a laugh. It was the carefree moments like this that the group of friends cherished. Knowing each other a long time, they had many of these kinds of moments.

"So do we have a game plan for the day or are we just going to wing it?" Kagome asked after she was sure Miroku and Inuyasha were awake enough for conversation.

"Not really. I'm down for a little shopping or a movie." Sango suggested. Looking around the table. Kagome shrugged liking the idea of shopping. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other trying to figure out if they were in the mood to be pack mules. Finally they two boys nodded at each other.

"We're game to go do some shopping." Miroku answered for both of them, as Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Perfect. Why don't we go home and get ready and we'll all meet back here in half an hour?" Sango suggested as she took Miroku and her mugs to the sink and rinsed them out. The two boys of the group nodded. After Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha left to go home to change, Kagome straightened up the living room and took a shower before getting dressed. Shopping required comfortable clothes and shoes, so she decided a pair of jeans and her Nike air force ones were her best choice. After she applied some lip-gloss Sango walked back through her front door.

"Hey Kagome I'm back!" Sango yelled as she shut the door behind her.

"Hey!" Kagome responded as she came out of her room meeting her in the living room.

"Miroku on his way yet?" Kagome asked, as she went through her purse making sure she had her money and keys.

"Yea he'll be here in a few minutes. What about Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Not sure haven't called him give me a second." Kagome said as she dialed Inuyasha' s number on her cell phone. The phone rang twice before Inuyasha's voice came on the line.

"Hey Babe! What's up?' Inuyasha asked as he was finishing getting ready.

"Miroku will be here soon and Sango just got here. Just wanted to see if you were almost ready?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face.

"Yea I am, but my mom needs me to run a few errands for her before I head out. Why don't I meet you guys there?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed the movies he needed to return for his mom, before he walked out of the house.

"That's fine! Just text me when you get there. I'll tell you where to meet us". Kagome said a little disappointed but understanding Inuyasha helping out his mom.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you in a little bit sunshine!" Inuyasha said smirking at the nickname he came up with for his girlfriend. Hearing Inuyasha call her sunshine made her giggle and put a huge smile on her face.

"O.K babe see you soon!" She said as she hung up. She turned her attention to Sango.

"He's running some errands for his mom, he'll meet up with us at the mall. Can I hitch a ride?" Kagome asked placing her phone back in her pocket.

"Of Course. We'll just take my car since Miroku is bringing his two seater. Speak of the devil…" Sango said as she watched Miroku pull into Kagome's driveway.

" You ready to go?" Sango asked Kagome as she headed for the door.

"Yea just got to turn off the lights and lock up. I'll meet you outside." Kagome said disappearing into the Kitchen, as Sango walked out the door.

"Change of Plan Miroku! Inuyasha is running some errands for his mom and will meet up with us at the mall. We're taking my car, Kagome is hitching a ride." Sango explained as Miroku got out of his car.

"Oh Man! I was excited to have this baby out today!" Miroku said with a frown. Sango laughed at his sad face.

"I'll let you drive next time we go on a date, now turn that frown upside down." Sango said wrapping her arms around Miroku's neck and giving him a kiss. Miroku immediately smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes ma'am!" He said saluting his girlfriend. Sango laughed and headed across the street and unlocked her car. When Miroku went to open the front passenger side door, she cleared her throat.

"What is the rule Miroku?" Sango said crossing her arms. Miroku sighed dejectedly.

"When Kagome's in the car, I am in the back seat." Miroku replied putting his head down in defeat.

"Exactly. Now move it on back!" Sango ordered as she hoped in and started the car. Kagome finally came out of her house and locked her front door before running over to Sango's car and hoping in the front passenger seat. Seeing Miroku looking sad in the back Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry Miroku, apparently Inuyasha's mom blindsided us with some errands for him." Kagome said as she got in and buckled her seatbelt.

"Yeah, Yeah" Miroku said not really mad just disappointed. He hadn't drove his two seater in a while being that normally he had to pick up Kagome when they all hung out together, but Sango promised to make it up to him. Sango backed out of the driveway as the three friends started their adventure. When they got to the mall they were able to find a parking spot right up front.

"See they knew we were coming today." Sango said as she turned into the parking spot. They got out of the car and entered by the food court entrance. As always that was their first pit stop.

"O.K Food now, shopping later!" Miroku said rubbing his hands together. Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes, being Miroku was like an endless pit when it came to food. The three friends split up being that Sango wanted McDonalds, Miroku wanted Taco bell, and Kagome wanted Chinese food. The three friends met back up at a table in the middle of the food court and began to eat. It was almost an hour after they got to the mall when Kagome got a text from Inuyasha that he was on his way to the mall to meet up. She had convinced Sango and Miroku to wait for him to get there to start their shopping trip. It had been a while since Inuyasha texted Kagome that he was on his way to meet up, but there was still no sign of Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku were getting restless with just sitting there at the table. Kagome sighed before she made a deal with her friends.

"Let me run to the bathroom, and if he isn't here by the time I get back, then we'll start shopping. " Kagome said as we stood up. Sango nodded in agreement as she continued to stick her nose in her phone playing a very hardcore game of Candy Crush.

"Good!" Miroku said as he continued to stare at the ceiling bored out of his mind. Kagome sighed shaking her head at her friends before she headed towards the bathrooms. She was currently checking her make up in the mirror when she heard Kikyo's voice outside the entrance to the girl's room.

"You can't be serious Inuyasha! You left me for her?" Kikyo asked in disbelief. She knew that they were a little handsy and flirty last night at the party but she never thought that he would get another girlfriend that quick let alone Kagome!

"I am serious Kikyo. Kagome and I are a couple now. Get over it." Inuyasha was annoyed with the conversation. Kikyo had spotted him in the parking lot of the mall and followed him inside. When he got to the table Miroku and Sango told him Kagome had went to the bathroom and he had decided to wait for her to come out to apologize for being so late. That's when Kikyo cornered him with her 20 questions game.

"So how long have you been cheating on me then with her? Huh Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked crossing her arms. Inuyasha just looked at her. Did she seriously believe that he was that low to cheat on her then break up with her? He always said if he had to cheat he didn't need to be with the person. It is common sense; then again common dense is not that common.

"I would never cheat on you Kikyo. Do you really think I am that low of a person?" Inuyasha said a little hurt that she would think of him like that. Kagome was standing right by the entrance to the bathroom hearing the conversation. She heard the hurt in Inuyasha's voice when Kikyo accused him of cheating. Her heart twinged knowing that he might still have feelings for Kikyo. She was afraid this would of happened. It was totally to soon to get into the relationship with him. Kagome slowly walked toward the entrance and stuck her head out seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo in a hug. Tears welled up in her eyes as she slowly walked passed them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Though I wish I did. Props to Rumiko Takahashi!

* * *

Ch.4: Mall and Date Night

Once Kagome got from the hallway that led to the bathrooms she made a beeline for the exit doors by the food court. Once she was outside, Kagome sat by the wall in the delivery area, for the stores. She slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest.

"God I am such an idiot!" she said to herself as she cried into her arms. She was the rebound girl, and now she got her heart broken by rushing into the relationship. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Inuyasha pulled out of his hug with Kikyo and shook his head.

"I am sorry Kikyo, but I just can't be with you anymore! I realized last night, that I love Kagome. I always have loved Kagome, I was just to stupid to realize that before." Inuyasha said as he put some space between him and his ex girlfriend. Kikyo knew Kagome had seen them embrace and ran off. That made this even better, especially since Inuyasha hadn't even realized it yet. Kikyo just had to get to her first.

"Whatever you say Inuyasha. Hope you two are happy together." Kikyo said as she stormed off back into the food court. Inuyasha shook his head. That girl sure was stubborn. Inuyasha turned back to the entrance to the Girl's bathroom. He smelled Kagome's scent coming from inside the girls room, but she had been in there a while. Walking closer to the door Inuyasha called inside.

"Kagome! You O.K in there?" He waited a second or two, but didn't receive a response. He sniffed again and turned his head eyes wide. Her scent told him she had walked right past him, but that meant that….

"Shit!" Inuyasha ran out into the food court and ran over to Miroku and Sango.

"Have you seen Kagome?" He asked in a panic looking around the food court.

"We told you she was in the bathroom!" Sango said in a 'duh' tone. Inuyasha looked at the girl in front of him.

"Sango, I think I fucked up!" He said as explained his side of the story.

Kagome had been outside for a couple of minutes, sitting there in tears. Inuyasha hadn't even noticed her run by him or he would have at least had the decency to come and set things right with her, right? That's what she had hoped at least. Kagome wiped the last of the tears from her cheeks. She refused to cry anymore, she knew last night this would happen. Might as well get back inside and get a little retail therapy going. Kagome knew Sango would be able to tell she was crying and that Inuyasha would be in big trouble, but she really didn't care too much. At least that is what she told herself. Standing up Kagome wiped the dirt from the bottom of her jeans before she tried to walk back inside. Before she even left the loading dock though, Kikyo turned the corner blocking her way.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Kikyo said crossing her arms and staring at Kagome with an look of pure hatred.

"Kikyo, I …" Kagome started, at least trying to get her apology out, but Kikyo interrupted her.

"Save it. No apology, or anything else you have to say will change anything. Once a slut always a slut in my book." Kikyo said slowly walking towards Kagome. Kagome refused to show the girl in front of her, any fear. She was in the wrong and she felt she deserved anything Kikyo saw fit at the moment.

"Nothing else to say then?" Kikyo said as she stood inches away from Kagome. Kagome shook her head looking to the floor. How could she look the girl in the eye? She stole her boyfriend for the evening. They may have only kissed, but that is steal considered cheating by Kagome's standards.

"Kikyo, I understand if you don't wish for Inuyasha and I to hang out anymore, I don't blame you. I'll cut all ties!" Kagome said seriously looking at the girl for the first time. Kikyo stood there in shock; this girl thought Inuyasha and her were back together? This made things ten times better. She was still planning on beating the girl to a pulp, but at least it would make it a lot easier.

"Oh ties will be cut, but first I owe big time! Kikyo said as she lunged at Kagome knocking them both to the ground. Kagome refused to fight back being that she felt she deserved nothing less. Kikyo scratched, punched and pulled at Kagome, not caring one bit of the state she'd leave the girl in, but unfortunately someone decided to step in. Kagome had her eyes closed when she felt Kikyo being lifted from her. Sango's voice calling her name has her opening her eyes. Miroku held Kikyo back while Sango knelt down next to Kagome.

"What the hell is going on?" Sango asked pulling Kagome to her feet. Looking at Kagome there wasn't much damage done. Her clothes were covered with dirt, but other then that she ad seemed O.K. Kagome felt bruises forming on her stomach, but she wouldn't dare tell Sango, lest she decided to return the favor to Kikyo. Kagome looked from Kikyo to Sango and sighed.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo got back together. I saw them hugging when I came out of the bathroom. I came out here to clear my head, but when I went to come back inside Kikyo showed. Letting her fight me was the least I could do, I helped Inuyasha cheat on her. I would be just as pissed as she was if it were me." Kagome explained as she wiped some of the dirt from her shirt and jeans.

"Who fed you that lie?" Sango asked turning on Kikyo with an evil glare.

"No one!" Kagome said looking between Sango and Kikyo again. "I was there I saw it for myself" Kagome added confused. Inuyasha ran around the corner at the moment. Without stopping her ran right up to Kagome and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you O.K, you have to let me explain!" Inuyasha said with evident worry in his voice. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and was highly confused. Here she was upset and believing she did something wrong. She might have missed something. She to have. Right?

"Kagome, I know you must of saw me and Kikyo in a not so pleasant situation, but please I can assure you that there is nothing anymore between Kikyo and I. I am with you now. I love you; you know that! I was trying to let her off easy, but I am stupid as hell for not even realizing you were right there. I am so sorry Kagome! I need you to forgive me!" Inuyasha said begging and pleading with her. Kagome was on cloud nine at his confession. She could care less that he was trying to make things smoother for Kikyo; she was just elated that he had still chosen her! Kagome jumped into Inuyasha's arms hugging him tightly to her and kissing every inch of his face. " Oh Inuyasha! I thought had realized you still loved Kikyo and decided to go back to her! I was so upset with myself! Thank you Inuyasha! Thank you for choosing me!" Kagome said after she attacked Inuyasha with kisses. Inuyasha laughed as he held her tightly. He brought their lips together in a much-needed kiss, ignoring the fact that their two best friends and Kikyo still stood around them. Miroku had long since let go of the struggling Kikyo, who just stood in shock and anger at the girl who took her boyfriend from her. Obviously it was going to take a lot more effort to get those too to break up!

"Glad that everything worked out and is all better now but can we go shopping?" Sango asked with her hands on hips, when shopping was involved she wasn't very patient. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other one more time with huge smiles as Inuyasha put Kagome back on her feet.

"Yea lets go!" Kagome aid as she linked her arm with Inuyasha's and the group headed back into the mall completely by passing Kikyo. Kikyo stomped her foot on the ground as she squealed in anger heading towards her car.

Once the quartet was back inside the mall, they headed towards the music store. Desperately in search for a specific CD, Sango was on a mission. Kagome stood away from Sango while she was searching each aisle for her CD. Miroku and Inuyasha were on the other side of the store not wanting to be caught in the cross hairs in case Sango didn't find what she was looking for.

"Did you find it yet?" Kagome asked cautiously, not wanting the wrath of Sango upon her. Sango shook her head and continued her search. Kagome slowly made her way over to Inuyasha and Miroku; it was a lot safer over there. Kagome hid behind Inuyasha while he looked back at her with a laugh.

"Protect me babe, she's going to kill me when she realizes I ditched her." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha stood where he was, acting like he didn't see Kagome.

"Don't worry babe, I got you!" He whispered back. Miroku shook is his laughing at his friend's antics. Sango suddenly looked up and realized Kagome was nowhere to be found. She marched over to the boys and looked around.

"Where's Kagome? She ditched me!" Sango asked still looking for her friend. Inuyasha and Miroku shrugged.

"We saw her with you! " Inuyasha said lying for his girlfriend who he felt laughing into his back. Trying not to laugh he surveyed the store, "I don't see her maybe she is hiding from you" Inuyasha suggested. He didn't see Miroku pointing behind him giving Sango a clue. Sango quickly darted behind Inuyasha grabbing Kagome, causing her to scream.

"I'm sorry Sango please don't hurt me!" She fake begged. Everyone started laughing while the store clerk rolled his eyes.

"They don't have it, lets go!" Sango suggested as she headed towards the exit. Everyone followed. Once they were back in the main part of the mall, the friends started walking, with no real destination. The girls pulled they guys into different shops to look around here and there, but they stuck to mostly window-shopping. Finally they all decided it was time to leave having walked the mall twice. They all stood next to the cars trying to figure out what to do next.

"Why don't we have couple's only time, and then meet at the house later?" Sango suggested. Miroku and Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"I think that's a great Idea." Kagome said as she walked over by Inuyasha, and grabbed his hand. Sango and Miroku got in Sango's car and Inuyasha and Kagome got into Inuyasha's car. Sango and Miroku headed back toward Sango and Kagome's house, so they could pick up Miroku's car while Inuyasha and Kagome headed toward the Beach.

"The beach?" Kagome questioned as they passed the exit to the school, and they drive on to the bridge to get to the beach. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome with a smile.

"Yup! I know how much you love the Funnel cake on the Boardwalk." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome smiled even brighter. She really did love this boy in front of her. He knew her so well. That's O.K Kagome knew him too, and she knew that he absolutely loved Kettle corn, and planned on buying him a giant bag of it from the beach shop. The two love birds enjoyed their drive together, Kagome looked down at her outfit, silently cursing for not dressing up nicer for their first official date. Inuyasha saw her looking down at her clothes and smirked he already knew what she was thinking. He placed his hand over hers and squeezed slightly, causing her to look at him.

"You look beautiful Kagome." Inuyasha said sincerely, looking over to her for a second, before turning back to the road. Kagome blushed slightly.

"Thank you Inuyasha!" She said with a smile. They finally pulled into the parking lot of the boardwalk and parked by the ticket booth. Inuyasha bought them the unlimited ride bracelets and grabbed Kagome's hand as they began walking around. The Boardwalk as like one giant carnival. There was a Ferris wheel, bumper cars, a tilt-a-whirl, and carnival games and food galore. Inuyasha remembered when they all came to the beach over the summer before sophomore year, and Kagome kept bugging them all to go to the boardwalk for funnel cake. No one else wanted to go, but Inuyasha volunteered to go with Kagome to get some that day, and he definitely stored that away as one of Kagome's favorite things to do.

"Want to go on the bumper cars?" Inuyasha asked looking at her. Kagome looked around a bit.

"Yes that sound's good!" She said looking at him. The two got in separate cars and waited for other people to take up the other cars. Kagome was in a green car, while Inuyasha was in a blue one. Kagome smiled at him from across the floor.

"You're going down Dog boy!" She teased as he pretend to start her engines. Inuyasha laughed.

"In your dreams Higurashi." He said with a wink. Once the buzzer sounded the cars were able to move and Inuyasha's car lurched forward bringing him closer to Kagome. She backed up from the side where her car was "parked and maneuvered around Inuyasha as he got closer.

"Get back here Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to speed up to catch her, unfortunately the cars were only set to go like 2 miles an hour. Kagome turned the corner and waved to Inuyasha, as she passed him on the other side of the median.

"Keep laughing! I am so going to get you!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked back to see him three cars behind her. She squealed as she turned around trying to get away from Inuyasha, but as soon as she turned the second corner, the cars died. She laughed as she heard Inuyasha curse from his car. Kagome stood and waited at the exit door for him with a smile. Inuyasha walked up with a smirk.

"You got lucky, I 'll get you next time!" Inuyasha said as he put his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

Sango and Miroku switched out cars and found themselves at the movies. They went to see 'Jurassic World', and sat right at the top.

"God I am so excited!" Sango said while munching on her popcorn, waiting for the movie to start.

"I know; I heard it was excellent!" Miroku said sipping his soda. The two sat talking while the theatre filled up with other people. Finally the previews started to roll and the lights lowered.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked around the boardwalk for a while holding hands. The ocean breeze blowing Kagome's hair in every direction, allowing Inuyasha to breath in her fresh scent. Kagome smiled over to Inuyasha again, and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome. She seemed to be having a great time.

"I just…I don't know…. I wanted to apologize for this afternoon. I should have never over-reacted", Kagome said letting go of Inuyasha's hand and leaning against the railing of the boardwalk. Inuyasha couldn't believe it, He messed up and she was still blaming herself? This girl was unbelievable. He knew she was a selfless creature but he never knew how much she took in, and bottled up. Inuyasha walked over to her and turned her face gently to look at him.

"Don't you dare blame yourself any more. Do you understand me? Kagome you had every to react the way you did. I don't blame you, I probably would have reacted a lot worse then you did. So please don't blame yourself anymore." Inuyasha said staring at Kagome straight in her eyes. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha's thumb slowly caressed her cheek.

"Inuyasha, I…" Kagome started but Inuyasha interrupted by placing his lips on her own. The kiss lasted a few moments, before they broke apart. Inuyasha leaned his Forehead against Kagome's as he stared into her eyes.

"I hope I don't freak you out, when I say I love you Kagome!" Inuyasha said not holding back anymore. He knew he loved Kagome, his entire presence felt at ease when Kagome was around. He knew this feeling. It was instinct for all demons that had found their mates. His mother explained it to him once. Inuyasha waited for a horrified, freaked out response from Kagome, but none came. He looked down into her eyes and smiled when he saw love and adoration in her eyes.

"I love you too, Inuyasha!" Kagome responded with tears flowing down her cheeks. Inuyasha and Kagome kissed again briefly before Inuyasha wiped her tears with his thumbs before pulling her close in a hug. The couple stayed that way for a few minutes, before pulling apart.

"Want to go get that Funnel Cake now?" Inuyasha asked with a smile. Kagome nodded before she took his hand and ran off with him towards to the concession booth.

The Movie was over in two hours, Sango and Miroku emerged from the theatre laughing and goofing off.

"That was the best Jurassic Park movie yet!" Miroku said enthusiastically throwing his hands in the air. Sango laughed.

"It's Jurassic World!" She teased as she caused them to bump shoulders. Miroku stared at his girlfriend and placed an arm around her shoulders. They walked in a comfortable silence to the car.

"Do we want to go home yet or no?" Miroku asked as he unlocked the door to his car. Sango got in thinking what else they could do.

"Want to go get some ice cream?" Sango suggested. A smile came to Miroku's face.

"Absolutely!" Miroku agreed getting excited. Sango laughed as Miroku drove out of the movie theatre parking lot and to the ice cream shop closest to Sango and Kagome's houses.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat at a table with the freshly made funnel cake in hand. Kagome ripped a piece off and popped it in her mouth. Her eyes closed as she savored the sugary doughy taste.

"Mm… Thanks Inuyasha. I love funnel cake" Kagome said popping another piece in her mouth. Inuyasha chuckled.

"I know." He said taking in the rest of the boardwalk. They seemed to have done everything they both wanted to do.

"You almost ready to go or do you want to stay around here for a little while longer?" Inuyasha asked as she was finishing up her snack.

"We can go if you'd like! I think we did almost everything" Kagome said looking around trying to find somewhere they didn't go. Inuyasha stood and held his hand out for Kagome to take as they walked off the pier and back onto to pavement of the Parking Lot. They walked to the car enjoying each other's company and got in the car and buckled their seatbelts.

"Is there something else you want to do, or do you want to go back to your house?" Inuyasha asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"My house is fine" Kagome said, she didn't care so long as Inuyasha stayed with her. She wasn't quite ready for him to leave just yet.

Sango and Miroku were finishing up their ice cream, at the ice cream shop. They were on a bench looking into the pond.

"I love you Miroku!" Sango said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Miroku smirked.

"I love you too Sango. Are you ready to go home or would you like to come over to my house?" Miroku asked. They only lived up the road from each other so it wasn't a big deal.

"Lets go to your house, we don't go there too often." Sango said as they headed back to the car. Miroku pulled into his driveway a few moments later. The house was dark meaning Miroku's mom was working the night shift that night. The house was all to themselves. Miroku unlocked the door and ushered Sango into the house. She sat on his couch as Miroku turned on the light.

"I am going to go grab some blankets. I'll be right back Sango." Miroku said as he disappeared upstairs. When Miroku opened his door he turned on the light and saw a woman on his bed.

"Who the hell?" He said to himself . "Umm… Excuse me miss, but who are you?" Miroku said shaking the woman's leg trying to find out who she was. The women turned around and Miroku jumped back surprise.

"Koharu?" Miroku said as the girl sat up stretching.

"You do remember me, Miroku!" Koharu said as she stood trying to pull Miroku into a hug.

"How did you get in here, I thought you moved?" He asked not sure why she was in his bed.

"Your mom told me I could wait up here for you, since she had to go to work, and my family and I moved back yesterday." Koharu said trying her best to lean in for a kiss. Miroku tried his hardest against the girl's advances, but he was more worried about Sango being downstairs, while his ex girlfriend magically appeared in his room.

"Koharu, you have to leave, I am with someone else now! We are no longer together!" Miroku said seriously. Koharu didn't care she leaned into him crashing her lips on his own.

Sango sat on the couch and looked around the room. She had been inside Miroku's house a hundred times and she loved all the nick knacks that Miroku's mom collected. Sango waited, but she frowned when it seemed that Miroku was taking too long. She walked up the stairs heading towards Miroku's room. She heard weird noises as she approached the room, she opened the door and gasped at the sight. Sango immediately turned around and headed right out the door slamming the front door as she left. When the door slammed Miroku jumped back into realization.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING!

* * *

Ch.5 Fights and Making Up

Sango ran out of Miroku's house and across the street, trying to get home as soon as she could. Tears fell down her cheeks as she was more hurt then mad. How could he have done this to her? She thought he loved her! Sango didn't care about anything she just wanted to get home.

Kagome and Inuyasha were almost to her house, they were about to turn on to her street when a figure dashed out in front of the car.

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha slammed on his breaks. They stopped short looking at each other.

"You saw that right?" Inuyasha asked as he went to get out of the car. Kagome followed Inuyasha, by getting out of the car. In the middle of the road they found Sango on all fours sobbing, and cursing Miroku's Name.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to her friend and scooped her into her arms. "What the hell? Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked as she patted the girl's head, trying to calm her down. Sango latched on to Kagome's neck and cried. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"What did we miss?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just shrugged.

"Lets get her to your house and we'll figure it out from there." Inuyasha suggested as she scooped up his girlfriend and Sango and placed them in his car. HE continued turning on to the street and pulled into Kagome's driveway. He walked over to Kagome's door and gently took Sango from Kagome's grip, so she could unlock the front door. Once inside Inuyasha placed Sango on the couch, as Kagome covered her with a blanket.

"Sango honey, what happened?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to Sango, allowing her to put her head on her lap. Sango sniffed and wiped her eyes quickly before explaining.

"Miroku was kissing another girl in his room, after our date." Sango said as she began to cry again. Kagome leaned done hugging her best friend, tears threatening to fall from her eyes too. Inuyasha stood in disbelief, would Miroku do that? He loved Sango he thought? Inuyasha had more important things to worry about His crying best friend and his Girlfriend who wanted to castrate Miroku. Inuyasha took the spot next to Kagome and rubbed her back, supporting her, while she supported Sango.

"Kagome, focus on Sango right now, we can deal with Miroku later." Inuyasha said almost as if her could read Kagome's mind. Kagome nodded to her boyfriend. He was right Sango was the most important at the moment. Miroku could wait, though Kagome wasn't sure if she could wait that long. Kagome continued to rub Sango's head until the girl feel asleep. Once Sango was quite and sleeping Inuyasha and Kagome quietly went into the kitchen as to not wake up Sango.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Kagome warned anger flaring in Kagome's eyes. She began to pace the floor, wanting to find Miroku and ripped his face off.

"Now Kagome, we need to not jump to conclusions. Maybe we should find out Miroku's side of the story first. It could be something like Kikyo pulled on us." Inuyasha said trying to have Kagome listen to reason. After she took a deep breath, she felt better from clearing her head.

"You're right Inuyasha, but I am trying to figure out who would he be kissing in his room, and how did they get there?" Kagome finally sat down and Inuyasha let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He whipped out his cell phone and found Miroku's number in his contacts.

"Let me call him real quick." Inuyasha said as he dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. It rang twice before Miroku picked up.

"Inuyasha have you heard from Sango?" Miroku asked in sheer panic. "She ran out and I can't find her." He added. Inuyasha felt bad it sounded like the guy was near tears.

"Yeah I've seen her she's Kagome and I. What happened?" Inuyasha asked trying to figure what happened. Miroku sighed on the other end of the line in relief, at least he knew Sango was safe.

"Koharu was n my room when Sango and I got to my house, I went upstairs to grab a blanket for Sango and I to sit outside with and she totally jumped me and started kissing me. I was shocked because she moved away and definitely did not expect her to be in my room or to kiss me!" Miroku explained. "Where are you guys?" Miroku asked as he got into his car.

"We're at Kagome's" Inuyasha answered, it was exactly how he thought. Miroku was set up just like he was with Kikyo.

"O.K I'll be there in a few minutes." Miroku said as he hung up. Inuyasha put his phone back into his pocket before looking at Kagome. She just stared at him quietly.

"It was exactly like what had happened with Kikyo at the mall. Koharu was in his room when Sango and Miroku got to his house. Miroku went to grab something from his room and Koharu jumped him. Sango walked in before Miroku could process what had just happened. He's on his way over." Inuyasha explained to Kagome. Kagome sighed as she took in what Inuyasha had said.

"Fine, but he will wait for Sango to wake up, he will not wake her up to explain." Kagome demanded, still pissed at her friend's boyfriend. Inuyasha nodded not trying to argue with his girlfriend. Kagome stood up and walked into the living room waiting for Miroku to arrive. Inuyasha stood up and followed going to try to play mediator between his friend and his girlfriend. They didn't wait long until they saw headlights pull into the driveway. Kagome opened the front door and went outside, followed by Inuyasha. Miroku walked up to his friends with his hand in his pockets.

"How is she?" He asked forlornly, afraid to hear the answer.

"Upset. She ran right in front of Inuyasha's car." Kagome said glaring at Miroku. Miroku winced hearing that he had caused her to run into on coming traffic.

"Good thing it was us man, or she'd be in a hospital bed right now!" Inuyasha said feeling bad for the guy.

"This is so fucked up! I have no idea what to do!" Miroku said as he took his hands from pockets and rubbed his eyes.

"I have an idea, get rid of the skank." Kagome said not to nicely. Inuyasha and Miroku just stared at Kagome. The one in their group who was nice to everyone. This was a new development for the girl, but then again when it came to Sango, Kagome would do anything for her best friend. They were seriously like sisters.

"Kagome, I swear I had no idea that she was even there! Remember she moved like 2 years ago!" Miroku said defending himself. Inuyasha stood back and watched as Kagome stood squaring of with Miroku. He wouldn't get involved, but he wouldn't let anything happen to Kagome neither, not that Miroku would try.

"Well apparently she's back, and it's up to you to get this fixed. There is only so much I can help you with in this situation Miroku! Everything else is up to you." Kagome finished with the conversation, turned around and went inside leaving Miroku and Inuyasha outside.

"Your girl is going to kill me isn't she?" Miroku asked with a chuckle.

"If Sango doesn't do it first!" Inuyasha said truthfully. He had hated seeing Sango like that. She was normally the strongest in controlling her emotions out of the two girls. Having been placed in the same situation earlier though, gave Inuyasha empathy for Miroku.

"You got to get rid of Koharu, and then try and patch things up with Sango, bro. That's the best advice I can do for you." Inuyasha said as he watched Miroku sit on the stoop outside Kagome's house. Inuyasha looked at the door to see Kagome staring at him through the glass. She gave him a small smile, before she turned and walked over to the couch where Sango was no longer sleeping.

"He's here isn't he?" Sango said, her voice cracking from all the crying she did earlier. Kagome, not wanting to lie, nodded her head at her friend.

"Yea he is, and is super sorry. Guess Koharu pulled a Kikyo on him." Kagome explained looking at Sango. Sango closed her eyes and sighed. She kind of figured that's what had happened, but she was just still so pissed. She sat up and got off the couch heading for the door.

"You going to talk to him?" Kagome asked standing up as well. Sango stopped and looked at the floor.

"I'm going to try." She said low, but Kagome still caught it. Kagome walked up to Sango and pulled her into a hug.

"You got this babes!" She encouraged Sango patting her back a few times. Sango smiled at Kagome. Their friendship had seen so many fights, but so many good times too. They were solid and nothing would come between them. The girls walked outside together catching Inuyasha's attention. Miroku sat on the stoop with his elbows on his knees holding his head in his hands. Sango cleared her throat, getting Miroku's attention. He quickly stood and turned to face her.

"Sango.. I " he started but Sango held her hand up interrupting him.

"Just to b clear, you will NOT, tell me 'It's not what I think!'". Sango stated.

"It's not what you think…." Miroku replied just wishing she would come over and give him a hug.

"So you weren't kissing another girl in your room?" Sango asked crossing her arms. Miroku sighed, she did get a clear view then.

"O.K it is what you think, but …" Sango stopped Miroku mid sentence again. She began to turn around to go back into Kagome's house, but Miroku grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Will you please listen to me?" Miroku pleaded with her. Sango stayed put but did not give him the satisfaction of looking at him.

"Why should I?" she asked simply.

"Because I love you!" Miroku confessed. Once again Miroku was near tears. He couldn't lose Sango. She was his whole world, and with out her he would go stark raving mad.

"Yea right!" Sango argued. She believed him, but Sango was too pissed to care at the moment. Kagome and Inuyasha just stood back not even trying to get involved.

"Babe please…."

"Don't you fucking DARE call me Babe!" Sango yelled loosing all patience. "You lost the right to call me that." Miroku took a step back, in case she decided to swing at him.

"Sango, Please! Let me explain." Miroku begged. Sango sighed. All she wanted to do was lay back down and go back to sleep, whether it was with her boyfriend or her best friend she didn't care, but she refused to be with Miroku until this mess was figured out.

"Fine you have two minutes." Sango said sitting down where Miroku was a few minutes earlier.

"That girl was Koharu, we used to date a few years back…" Miroku started.

"Oh yea, I really want to hear this!" Sango said rolling her eyes.

"Just Listen! She was my girlfriend! She moved like two years ago." Miroku explained.

"Not far enough apparently." Sango replied looking away from Miroku.

"Look she kissed me! I swear!" Miroku said tears forming in his eyes. Sango felt bad she really did, but he hurt her and she was not going to let him off the hook that easy.

"Newsflash Miroku, you should of pushed her AWAY!" Sango said agitated.

"I was caught off guard!" Miroku defended himself again. Sango rolled her eyes. He wasn't getting it.

"Miroku, if she had kissed you, and had pushed her off right away everything would be a lot different right now, but you didn't. When I opened that door I should of seen you push her away from, but you two were lip locked until I left." Sango explained rather calmly. Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha knew it wasn't a good thing when Sango was calm when she had been angry. That was a warning sign to a huge eruption. Miroku swallowed hard, afraid to be caught in the crossfire. Just at that moment a car pulled up in front of Kagome's house. Kagome stood up and walked into the lawn.

"Who the hell is that?" Kagome said as Inuyasha came to stand behind her. A woman got out of the car and walked up to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hi, is Miroku here?" the girl asked. Kagome didn't say anything, she just turned to Miroku.

"Koharu?" Miroku asked as he paled at the sight of her. Sango stood instantly recognizing the girl. She just signed her own death certificate.

"You have a lot of nerve bitch!" Sango said walking up to the girl. Koharu stupidly didn't stand down. She eyed Sango up and down before she raised an eyebrow.

"And you are?" She asked like she didn't already know.

"Miroku's girlfriend, to most people, but you can call me Sango." She said with a smirk. Kagome stepped up next to Sango, not liking the way Koharu was eyeing Sango.

"What the hell do you want?" Kagome asked crossing her arms.

"Well, I just came to get my man back." Koharu said smugly. Kagome saw red, and before Sango even had time to react Kagome punched the girl in the stomach. Inuyasha jumped up quickly.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he pulled her back. Sango stepped in front of Kagome and Inuyasha as Koharu stood back up.

"Get the fuck out of here, Get off Kagome's property and take your ass back to wherever it is you came from." Sango warned. Koharu wasn't the least bit scared by what she thought was an idle threat.

"I'm not going anywhere without my Miroku!" Koharu argued looking past Sango to Miroku. Sango's eyes grew thinner as she stared the dumb broad down.

"He's not yours anymore, if you know what's good for you, you'd leave." Sango warned her again. There wouldn't be a next time. Kagome kept struggling in Inuyasha's arms.

"Let me go Inuyasha! I'm gonna beat the breaks of this bitch!" Kagome said through gritted teeth. Inuyasha just held on.

"This is Sango's fight." Inuyasha advised her. Kagome stopped struggling to look back at Inuyasha.

"Sango is always in my corner to fight, now it's my turn." She pleaded with him to let her go. Inuyasha shook his head still holding on.

"If it were Kikyo would you want Sango to join in?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome stopped struggling and looked at Sango, before she looked back at Inuyasha.

"No I'd want to do it myself!" Kagome sighed, as Inuyasha let go, she watched the altercation closely though, ready to jump in at a moments notice. Koharu and Sango continued their staring contest, as the others just watched. Koharu moved first as she quickly approached Sango and slapped her.

"You will leave my man alone sweetheart, do you understand?" She said with a smirk watching as Sango rubbed her cheek. Sango moved quicker then Koharu had, and she picked her up by her collar dragging her back to her car. Sango threw Koharu into her car and slapped Koharu in the face.

"You get out of here, and you stay away from MY Miroku, or you will wish you were never born." Sango said dangerously low. Koharu swallowed hard and walked to the driver's side door.

"This isn't over!" Koharu proclaimed.

"Far from it!" Sango agreed as Koharu got in her car and drove off. Kagome was the only one brave enough to approach Sango. She put a hand on Sango's shoulder causing her to jump and turn to Kagome. Kagome smiled at her before pulling her into a hug.

"You O.K?" Kagome asked. She felt Sango nod, before she let go of the girl.

"Inuyasha and I will give you two some privacy, come in and lock up when your done!" Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand leading him into her house. Miroku looked to Sango as their friends left them alone out front.

"Sango I am so very truly sorry that I hurt you! I really really am! I swear if you would have waited like 2 seconds more you would have seen me push her away!" Miroku explained pleading with the girl to forgive him. Sango kept her attention of the floor. Hearing everything Miroku said she could tell he was truly sorry. She looked up at him as a few more tears escaped from her eyes. Sango approached Miroku and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Sango. I'll never hurt you like that again. I swear!" Miroku swore as he held his girl tight. Miroku nuzzled his way to Sango's lips, throwing all his sorrow and regret into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Miroku rubbed his nose with Sango's before he kissed her forehead.

"Are we O.K now?" he asked. Sango nodded before she met his eyes.

"If I ever catch you with another girl, you will never be able to have children with me or anybody else! Do I make myself clear?" Sango asked seriously. Miroku gulped knowing that Sango was capable of such things.

"Crystal." Sango smiled kissing him quickly on the lips again before she pulled Miroku inside the house, and locking the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still own zip, zilch, zero!

* * *

Ch.6: Jumped at the Movies

The next morning there was group effort in the kitchen to get breakfast taken care of. Kagome was in charge of the Table, while Sango took care of the eggs. Inuyasha had the coffee and Miroku had the tea. In no time the four friends ate and were ready to start their day.

"O.K So have we decided on a movie yet?" Sango asked as she was finishing with the dishes. The other three companions sat at the table looking, at each other. Sango rolled her eyes.

"That would be a no!" Sango said as she rinsed of the last dish.

"Nothing scary!" Kagome suggested, being she hated scary movies. Kagome knew that probably wouldn't work. It was late September and almost Halloween. All the good scary movies came out at this time of the year. Every one of her friends groaned. They had all really wanted to see Insidious Part Miroku and Inuyasha all turned on their cutest puppy dog eyes they could and turned to Kagome. She already knew what this meant. Sighing Kagome gave in.

"Fine! We'll go see whatever scary movie you three already planned on!" Kagome said throwing her hands in the air. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you baby! And don't worry, I 'll protect you from the monsters" Inuyasha joked as he pretended to shield her from harm. Kagome rolled her eyes into her Boyfriends chest. Miroku and Sango were excited Kagome changed her mind too, they were just watching their friends be sappy.

"Alright enough sap, lets go get ready and get to the movie theatre!" Miroku yelled way to excited. Everyone turned to look at him before they shook their heads.

It was an hour later and everyone was changed and they were all in Sango's car pulling into the movie theatre. They got out and made their way to the ticket counter. Kagome had been trying to get everyone to change their minds, but unfortunately she was still outnumbered.

"Why don't you guys go, and I'll wait out here!" Kagome said trying her hardest not to go into the movie. Sango turned to look at her and sighed.

"Will you stop being a baby! Your going and that's final!" Sango turned back to face Miroku and continued to the concession counter. Kagome stood there shocked. Sango had yelled at her. Inuyasha stood next to Kagome trying not to laugh! He tapped her shoulder causing her attention to turn towards him.

"Do you want Popcorn or Nachos?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed one last time, this was going to be a long movie. After they grabbed their snacks they walked into theatre seven were 'Insidious 3' was being played. The four sat right in the middle towards the top. Miroku ran down the aisle first excited they got the best seats, followed by Sango who had all their food, and Inuyasha who had his and Kagome's food, followed lastly by Kagome. They talked amongst themselves before the movie started. Kagome was quite while they waited for the movie, and once the lights went off and the previews started Kagome crossed her arms and sunk down lower in her chair. Half way through the movie Kagome couldn't take, sitting there any longer. She had to get out of there. She hit Inuyasha's arm grabbing his attention.

"Babe, I'm going to the bathroom!" She whispered as she got out of her chair bending down to not block the people behind her. Inuyasha nodded as his eyes traveled back to the screen, shoving a fist full of popcorn in his mouth. Kagome entered into the main lobby of the movie theatre and sighed she felt like she could breath again. She'd wait out here for them to finish their movie she could not go back in there. Kagome did head towards the girls room as her first pit stop.

Kikyo watched as Kagome left the theatre and headed out into the lobby on her own. She stealthily followed behind Kagome as she entered the Bathroom, Koharu right on Kikyo's heels. The best way to get the point across was to go after the weak one.

Kagome walked into the bathroom and walked right over to the sink, checking her makeup. She heard someone enter the bathroom behind her but she didn't look up until she heard the lock click on the door. Kagome saw Kikyo and Koharu standing by the now locked door of the girl's bathroom. Turning Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Kagome said rolling her eyes. "Let me guess, your hear to get Inuyasha back?" Kagome added as she waved her arms in the air for dramatic effect. Kikyo just stared at the girl not giving her the satisfaction of an answer just yet. Kagome just stared Kikyo down from the other side of the bathroom. Neither moving. Koharu looked between Kikyo and Kagome not sure who would move first, but she was there to back up Kikyo.

"Do you honestly think jumping me is going to get Inuyasha to go back to you?" Kagome asked with a laugh. Kikyo still said nothing, she simply looked over to Koharu who nodded at her as the two girls slowly approached Kagome. Kagome looked between both girls as she took a fighting stance, unsure of who would attack first. Kagome stared down to the two girls who were slowly backing her against the sink. Koharu looked over to Kikyo trying to see who would attack first. Kikyo stopped a few inches from Kagome and nodded to Koharu, who swiped Kagome's feet right out from under her. She toppled to the floor not expecting Koharu to take out her legs. Kikyo bent down grabbing a fist full of hair.

"I may not get him back, but at least I gave you the ass kicking you deserve" Kikyo whispered as she threw Kagome's head into the tile floor. Once her head hit the tile Kagome, saw stars. Shaking her head clear she stood up growling. She lunged for Kikyo, but just as she grabbed Kikyo, Koharu pulled her back.

"Two on one, really Kikyo? Afraid you were going to loose?" Kagome taunted. Kikyo smirked, she'd let the girl talk her smack, she was going to loose. Koharu still holding Kagome back pushed the girl at Kikyo who ended up punching Kagome in the stomach. Kagome doubled over and fell to her knees. Holding herself up on all fours Kagome took a minute to catch her breath. There was no way for her to let Sango know what was going on, her phone was in her bag behind Koharu. Kagome was on her own, and she had a feeling that, this is exactly what Kikyo wanted. Kagome looked up at Kikyo, who was smirking down at her.

"I am must say, I am enjoying this!" Kikyo said while smiling at Koharu. Koharu smiled back

"It would better if her little friend was here with her." Koharu added. Kagome chuckled at the statement. Kagome could hold her ground, but Sango had taken Self Defense classes. She is a lot better fighter then Kagome could ever dream of.

"Sango would stomp the shit out of both of you, if she was here" Kagome responded as she slowly stood up. Not taking her eyes off either of her competitors, Kagome stood her ground. She wasn't going to go down with out a fight. They came here to leave a message with her or they wouldn't have cornered her, but Kagome wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"I am obviously aware of that, why else would I wait until I could get you alone.." Kikyo said in a 'duh' tone. "We figured we'd leave the message with you that we are looking to get our men back, and you and your little friend don't scare us very much. I know I am better then you Kagome in every way." Kikyo said as she again attacked Kagome. This time Koharu held her back from defending herself. Kikyo unleashed her wrath on Kagome. Kikyo didn't stop until Kagome had stopped struggling. When Koharu let her go finally she was laid out on the floor of the bathroom unconscious. Smiling at her work Kikyo checked her watch.

"Come on, the other's will be looking for her soon." Kikyo said straightening out her clothes. Koharu looked back at their handiwork with a grin. She had to admit that was fun! The two girls unlocked the bathroom door, and stuck their head out to see if Sango and the other's were out of the theatre yet. Luck was on their side, because the coast was clear. Kikyo and Koharu walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the parking lot.

The credits began rolling as the lights came back on.

"That was awesome!" Sango said standing up. Miroku and Inuyasha did the same thing.

"Definitely!" Miroku agreed. Sango and Miroku turned to head out of the aisle when Sango realized that Kagome was no longer with them.

"Inuyasha! Where's Kagome?" Sango asked confused. Inuyasha looked behind him and then he remembered.

"She left a while ago. Said she had to go to the bathroom. Knowing her she is waiting for us in the lobby." Inuyasha said as they head down the stairs towards the lobby. Sango shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell me, I would have went with her." Sango reprimanded.

"She probably didn't want you to miss the movie." Miroku added coming to the defense of his friend. Sango shook her head. When they got into the lobby Sango , Inuyasha and Miroku all looked around, there was no sign of Kagome anywhere.

"I'll go see if she is in the bathroom." Sango said volunteering being she was the only other girl. Sango walked across the lobby to the Girls bathroom. She opened the door and stopped short. She noticed immediately that Kagome was passed out on the floor. She ran over to her best friend and shook her slightly.

"Kagome! Hey Kags!, come on Wake up!" Sango said worry clear in her voice. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, before she closed them quickly with a groan. Her hand went up to her head, and she laid still for a moment. Relieved that her friend was conscious Sango wasted no time in playing 20 questions.

"What the hell? Why are you laid out on the floor?" Sango asked as she helped Kagome to her feet. Kagome looked at her not sure if she should tell her.

"You sure you want to know?" Kagome asked as she was checking herself for any permanent damage. Kagome knew Kikyo was anything but nice. Waiting for Sango to answer Kagome lifted her shirt with a wince, apparently her ribs were bruised. Sango's eyes went from Kagome's stomach to her eyes.

"Who did it!" Sango demanded. Kagome sighed looking at the floor before she looked back to her bestie.

"Kikyo and Koharu jumped me." Kagome said spilling the whole truth. Sango looked at Kagome like she had five heads. Trying to make sure she heard right she repeated the information.

"Kikyo and Koharu, jumped you?" Sango studied Kagome's movements, she could tell the girl was hurt, but trying not to say anything. Kagome just nodded as she adjusted her hair and makeup. Sango was pissed, those two had some nerve. She knew what they thought they were doing. Unfortunately for them, they only succeeded in pissing Sango off, just wait until she got her hands on them. Kagome grabbed her purse and turned to Sango.

"Can we go please?" Kagome said quietly not really looking Sango too much in the eye. Sango pulled the girl into a hug careful not to hurt her. Kagome knew that Sango was pissed, but when she pulled her into a hug, Kagome's dam broke. Tears flowed down her face, she was so frustrated that they had ganged up on her. If it was just her and Kikyo she would of at least had a fighting chance. She felt so insecure and weak. Sango rubbed her back as she simmered longer in her own thoughts. Once Kagome composed herself and cleaned back up, Sango helped Kagome out of the bathroom. Miroku and Inuyasha were in the lobby leaning against the wall next to the bathrooms. When Sango opened the door to the girls room and he noticed she was helping Kagome out of the bathroom he became instantly worried. He ran up to Kagome and Sango placing an arm around Kagome's waist as he lifted her up in his arms bridal style.

"What the hell happened?" He asked looking Kagome over as she rested her head against his shoulder not saying anything. He turned his attention to Sango who was looking him dead in the eye.

"Kikyo happened. Apparently her and Koharu jumped her in the bathroom." Inuyasha gasped as he looked at Kagome again. She had her eyes closed, but he knew she wasn't asleep. Inuyasha held Kagome closer to him, he was just as pissed off as Sango was. Miroku was surprised as well. Kagome was like the baby of the group being that not only was she the youngest, but she was the nicest one out of them, the one less likely to get into a fight. They were all kind of protective over her, Inuyasha more so now than ever, but he could tell Sango would be the one to extract the revenge, being Inuyasha and Miroku wouldn't hit a woman, though in this case there might be an exception.

"Miroku, can you drive please?" Sango asked as she handed Miroku her car keys. Miroku nodded knowing better than to argue with Sango, she never drove when she was pissed, she was liable to kill someone. The four friends piled into Sango's car, Miroku driving and Sango in the front passenger seat, while Inuyasha sat in the back with Kagome still in his lap. Inuyasha refused to let her go, she may not have openly told him, but he could tell she was hurt, by her silent gasps and winces when he would walk. He was quietly stewing in his own mind, he needed to punch something, but Kagome came first. After the agonizingly long car ride, they got to Sango's driveway, Inuyasha was the first one out of the car with Kagome in his arms. He started walking over to Kagome's house, but Sango's voice stopped him.

"Inuyasha, do you want help getting her settled." Inuyasha looked back at Sango and Shook his head.

"No, I got it. Thanks anyway." Inuyasha said before walking to Kagome's door. She handed him her key and Inuyasha unlocked the door and closed it as they went in. Inuyasha finally put Kagome down when he got into her room and gently placed her on the bed. Kagome refused to look him in the eye. Kagome felt like complete shit, but her bruised ego was what hurt the most. Sensing that Kagome felt ashamed, Inuyasha gently took her chin in his hands as he made her look at him.

"Don't you feel bad Kagome. You hear me? That wasn't your fault. You got jumped, no one can blame you from not walking out any less then what you did." Inuyasha said reassuring her. Kagome blinked back tears, she really didn't want to talk about it. She wanted a shower and to go to bed.

"Inuyasha please, I need to take a shower, please." Kagome begged trying not to look him in the eye. Inuyasha sighed before he moved out of her way. He watched her grab her things she needed before she went into the bathroom and locked the door. Inuyasha was livid, Kagome was hurt not just physically but emotionally over this, he really wanted to punch something. Inuyasha went to go walk outside, punching a tree might make him feel better. As Inuyasha swung the front door open for him to walk out he saw Sango and Miroku getting ready to knock. The three friends stared in shock for a moment none expecting Inuyasha to open the door and Sango and Miroku be standing there. Inuyasha moved out of the doorway letting them in.

"How is she?" Sango asked. Inuyasha looked at her before answering.

"Not good. She's hurt physically and emotionally. I think she's blaming herself for what happened. I tried to tell her she got jumped, it wasn't her fault but she walked away from me. She's in the shower." Inuyasha said as he put his head in his hands. Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's waist, as she stared down the hall at the bathroom door. No one knew what to do, Kagome was the life of the group with out her cheery, positive self, the other three were didn't know how to handle the situation.

Kagome leaned her had against the wall of the shower. She let the scalding hot water run down her body, turning her skin red. The temperature of the water made the aches and pains feel better, but Kagome's pride was still broken. Her head was running a mile a minute. She didn't think she was worthy enough to be with Inuyasha, she felt like a helpless child. Someone that needed to be protected. She did not want to be that person. Thinking back on the fight brought tears to her eyes, she should of tried harder and fought back. She couldn't though could she? Not really, Koharu was there to make sure she couldn't. Kagome sighed, she didn't know what to do. How was she supposed to face her friends? Obviously Inuyasha didn't blame her or so he said, but Kagome was just a nervous wreck, so she was making something out of nothing. She turned the water off and got out of the tub wrapping a towel around her. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, she had a scratch or two on her face, but most of the damage was don't to her ribs and her stomach, black and blue's were forming and it kinds of hurt her ribs when she moved. She slowly got dressed in one of Inuyasha's shirts and her baggy sweatpants. She brushed out her hair and went to leave the bathroom, as she opened the door Kagome noticed Sango was leaning against the wall opposite the Bathroom door. When Sango heard Kagome open the door, she stood up straight.

"Hey!" Sango said trying to start a conversation with Kagome.

"Hi!" Kagome said surprised. She noticed Inuyasha and Miroku where siting on the couch in the living room, and turned back to Sango, as she cleaned up her dirty clothes and towels from the bathroom.

"You alright?" Sango asked concerned when she noticed the limited movements she was making. Not wanting to have them worry over her anymore Kagome lied.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just tired. Going to get ready to lay down." Kagome answered trying to put on a smile. Sango saw right through her act. She knew Kagome a long time, and she knew she was trying to put on a front so that they wouldn't worry about her. Kagome failed that one.

"Oh, well I just wanted to make sure you were O.K! You know you can tell me anything Kags! No judgment zone over here. And so you know, when I get my hands on those bitches they are going down!" Sango promised, not only to herself, but to Kagome as well.

"Sango I appreciate it, but you don't have to do that. Don't worry about it. They knew what they were doing, they had that planned out perfectly. If it wasn't today, it would be some other time. " Kagome said as she sat in the corner of the sectional couch opposite Miroku and Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other briefly.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started but Kagome interrupted.

"If you guys don't mind, I would like to head to bed. I got a headache and I just want to lay down. I don't mean to be rude." Kagome said pleading with them with the look in her eyes. Inuyasha's heart broke seeing that look in her eyes, his ears laid flat on his head. He was upset that his own girlfriend didn't even want him around at the moment. He sighed as he stood up. Sango and Miroku followed his lead as they head toward the door. Kagome got up as well to walk her friends out. Sango was the first to pull her in a hug.

"Call me if you need anything! I'll see you tomorrow" Sango said as she squeezed the younger girl. Kagome nodded at her best friend. Miroku was next to pull Kagome into a hug.

"Feel better, little sis. We love you." Miroku said as he kissed the top of her head. Kagome gave him a small smile, Miroku really was like her over protective big brother. Last, was Inuyasha, Kagome hated the look of sadness in his eyes, and was almost tempted to have him stay, but she needed to be alone for a little while. Inuyasha hugged Kagome before he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, please call me. I'll see you later." Kagome nodded as she watched them cross the street over to Sango's yard. Kagome shut the door after they all went inside. She locked the door and slowly walked to her room. She laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Kagome couldn't understand what was wrong with her. She would never feel like this any other time, but her ego was busted. Kikyo and her lackey jumped her. That's enough to knock anyone down! Kagome sat up quickly, wincing as she remembered her bruised ribs. Sitting around and moping wouldn't make anything better, she'd be letting Kikyo win. That's why Kikyo attacked her, she knew it would get Kagome out of the way.

"Oh hell no, that bitch is never going to win!" Kagome said as she promised that tomorrow she'd show Kikyo whose boss, but she really needed sleep she was in pain. Rolling up under the blankets Kagome got comfortable in her bed and quickly passed out. She had her plan set and she couldn't wait to get to school tomorrow morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still own Nothing.

Happy 4th of July everyone! Enjoy your day read my tory and review please!

* * *

Ch.7 Recovery and Mates

Inuyasha ended up staying at Sango's house the night before. Just in case Kagome called and she needed him, he was right across the street. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Kagome never called. Getting dressed for school, Sango and Miroku worried for their two friends, Kagome from the fight yesterday with Kikyo at the movies, and Inuyasha because of the state that Kagome has been in. None of them had seen or heard from her since they all left her house, and they were all a little worried and on edge.

"Sango you want to call Kagome and tell her to unlock the door? I'm gonna go over there to make sure she is up for school." Inuyasha asked as he slung his book bag on his shoulder and walking out the front door. Sango nodded as she picked up the phone and called Kagome's number. The phone rang and rang until it got to voicemail. Sango sighed as she looked over at Miroku who picked up his book bag.

"Did she answer?" Miroku asked. Sango shook her head as she grabbed her bag as well before the couple walked outside. After Sango locked her door they walked across the street to Kagome's house to see Inuyasha standing in front of the front door. Sango walked up to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Sango with his ears flat on his head.

"She didn't answer Inuyasha. We have to go we'll miss the bus." Sango said feeling bad for the boy in front of her.

"But…" Inuyasha started but Miroku interrupted him.

" Standing outside her house all day wont accomplish anything." Miroku said feeling sorry Inuyasha as well. They were all worried about Kagome, but they still had to go to school. Inuyasha sighed as he walked away from Kagome's house. He turned to look at Kagome's front door one last time before the three friends made their way to the bus stop. The bus ride to school was the most agonizingly long ride that Inuyasha had ever experienced. All he wanted was this day to be over. He pulled out his phone and started to text Kagome.

 _Hey Babe, I love you and I really miss you. I'll see you later beautiful_

 _Yash_

Not knowing what else to say he put his phone back into his pocket. The bus finally pulled into the school parking lot and allowed the students to unload. Inuyasha was the first one off the bus, once Sango and Miroku caught up they all headed to the doors. Standing right outside the doors was Kikyo, once she saw Inuyasha she stood up straight with a smile.

"Hey Yashie, where's your lap dog?" Kikyo asked with a smirk. Sango glared at the girl, imagining all different ways she could hurt her. Inuyasha walked up to Kikyo not saying a word, with a quick movement Inuyasha pushed Kikyo against the wall not allowing her to move.

"You ever go near my mate again, and so help me Kikyo I will destroy you!" Inuyasha said in a low dangerous growl. His entire being was shattered without Kagome around. They had been friends for years, but in the short time they were together, their connection they had grew. Inuyasha knew that Kikyo wasn't his mate, but his inner demon had already chosen Kagome, and he would be damned if he let anyone hurt her, including Kikyo. Kikyo's eyes grew wide as Inuyasha threatened her. She had never seen this side of Inuyasha before and she was definitely scared, not that it would stop her from trying to win him back.

"But Inuyasha…" Kikyo started looking the boy right in the eye, but Sango interrupted her.

"But nothing! You come near Kagome again, and Inuyasha will not be your only problem bitch. Understand me?" Sango said as she too got into Kikyo's face. Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"That girl deserves everything she got!" Kikyo yelled defending herself. Inuyasha's inner demon was pissed, wanting to be let out his flashed from red to gold. No one was to ever hurt his mate, ever! This girl in front of him blatantly disrespected Kagome, and Inuyasha would not stand for it. As Inuyasha's demon went to teach this girl a lesson, Sango and Miroku had to hold Inuyasha back.

"Inuyasha don't!" Miroku yelled trying to speak reason into Inuyasha. Sango held onto Inuyasha tightly as she too tried to hold Inuyasha back.

"Inuyasha, Kagome would be highly upset to know you lost control of yourself, stay with us bud!" As both Sango and Miroku tried their best to hold Inuyasha back, no saw Kagome walked up on the scene. Her eyes widened seeing that Inuyasha looked like he was going to hurt Kikyo. As much as she didn't like the girl Inuyasha would never forgive himself.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned. At the sound of her voice Inuyasha froze. Kikyo, Sango and Miroku all turned to Kagome in surprise. Inuyasha let go of Kikyo having Sango and Miroku let go of him. Kikyo Sango and Miroku watched as Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. He immediately wrapped his arms around her. Kagome winced, but did not let Inuyasha know that he was hurting her, knowing he needed her to calm his inner demon. Inuyasha pulled back as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Are you O.K?" Inuyasha whispered as he stroked her cheek. Kagome nodded looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm O.K, I needed to be alone to realize that by allowing myself to shut you guys out and loose myself over what happened yesterday, Kikyo would win, and I couldn't allow her to win." Kagome said as she leaned into Inuyasha's touch.

"We tried to call you, and you didn't answer when I knocked this morning, I was worried about you." Inuyasha admitted. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha .

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I drove myself to the urgent care, my ribs were killing me last night. They're bruised, but nothing a wrap and pain meds can't solve." Inuyasha gently pulled Kagome into another hug in relief. She was fine and right here with him. Kagome looked at Kikyo over Inuyasha's shoulder with a smirk. Kikyo wasn't happy, she stomped her foot before she disappeared into the school. Sango and Miroku watched as Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart and walked up to them. Kagome and Sango shared a hug, before Miroku got one too.

"Sorry I worried you guys yesterday, I was a little disappointed in myself, but then I realized that's what Kikyo had wanted." Sango understood completely, and hugged her friend again.

"Your forgiven, just don't do it again!" Sango warned. Kagome laughed before nodding.

"I wont I promise!" After the four friends were reunited they all made their way into the cafeteria. Kikyo was nowhere in sight, and that was better for her. They all took their normal table, but Inuyasha sat a little closer to Kagome then normal. She smiled at him before leaning her head on his shoulder. Sango noticed the pill bottle in Kagome's purse and had to ask.

"Did you go to the DR.?" Sango questioned as she acknowledged the bottle. Kagome nodded.

"Yea, I went to urgent care this morning before school. Mt ribs hurt all last night. Turns out they're bruised, so no gym for me all week." Kagome explained as she pulled out her doctor's note.

"Ugh, lucky you!" Sango whined. Kagome giggled at her friend's laziness.

"Not really…" She said lifting her shirt showing her wrapped ribs. Inuyasha ran a finger over the wrap, pissed that Kagome had to even be hurt enough to wear it. Inuyasha let out a very puppy like whine as his finger continued to rub her ribs. The three friends looked over to Inuyasha very aware of demon custom. Kagome blushed, while Sango and Miroku smirked.

"Well looks like Inuyasha has finally found himself a mate." Miroku teased. Inuyasha himself began to blush as he turned to Miroku.

"No! Kagome shouldn't have been hurt that's all." Inuyasha said as he tried to play it off. He knew he wanted Kagome to be his mate, but that was a conversation for another time. Kagome just smiled at her boyfriend, they had all heard his whine. Demon's only whine like that when their mates, or in this case, potential mates are hurt.

"I don't know Miroku, I could swear I heard Inuyasha tell Kikyo not to go near his mate again…" Sango added as she too teased Inuyasha. His blush deepened, but Inuyasha didn't say a word. Kagome thought best not to continue teasing the poor boy. He wasn't one to show feeling much and she didn't need him regressing. Kagome changed the subject, saving Inuyasha from further embarrassment.

"So what did you guys do after you left?" Kagome asked giving a knowing look to Inuyasha, who just smiled a thanks to her.

"Nothing, went to my house and just fell asleep mainly." Sango answered as they continued on with their day. School finally ended for the day for the group and they all piled into Kagome's car, since she drove herself to school.

"Do we want to go home, or do we want to go do something?" Kagome asked as she started the car. Mumbles were heard from the passengers in her car, when they finally came to a decision.

"Ice Cream!" They yelled. Kagome laughed as she backed out of the parking spot.

"O.K Children, Calm down!" Kagome said with a smile. They drove down the road heading for the Ice Cream shop closest to the school. Once they got into the parking lot they all piled out of the car. Miroku was the first one to run inside, the building causing the others to laugh at his child like attitude.

"God, he acts like a five year old sometimes." Sango said as she shook her head. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed as the three of them finally got into the building. They all ordered their Ice Cream and sat at a table by the window. Quietly eating they all enjoyed the relaxing afternoon. They all finished and got back into the car. Miroku and Inuyasha needed to go home, so Kagome dropped them both off before her and Sango made their way back to their houses. Kagome pulled into her driveway, as the girls got out of the car. Kagome and Sango met in the middle of the driveway.

"Want to come hang out?" Sango asked as she slung her book bag on her shoulder. Kagome nodded.

"Sure I just got to change first." She answered as she took her house keys out of her bag.

"Cool the door will be unlocked." Kagome nodded as they both headed in opposite directions. Kagome unlocked her door and went in, going into her room to change. She grabbed some sweat pants and a baggy shirt, as she took the doctors advice and avoided tight clothing while she had the wrap on for her ribs. Once she changed she grabbed her keys and her phone before heading out and locking the door. Kagome crossed the street and walked into Sango's house.

"Sango! I'm here!" Kagome yelled into the house as she made herself at home on the couch.

"Hey, I'm changing real quick be out in a minute." Sango yelled from her bedroom down the hall. Kagome turned on the TV and flipped through the channels as she waited for Sango to finish in her room. A few minutes later Sango appeared and plopped down into the reclining chair in the corner. Sango watched Kagome flip through the channels, but for a TV that had over 3,000 Channels, there was nothing on TV. After awhile the girls gave up on their search.

"There is nothing on. What do you want to do?" Kagome asked as she turned the TV off. Sango thought for a moment.

"Want to play clue?" Kagome smirked as she nodded.

"Hell yea!" Sango got up and went into the hall closet, pulling the board game down from the shelf. She set it on the coffee table in front of Kagome and sat on the floor. Once the board and the pieces were set up the two friends started on a very aggressive game.

It had been a few hours since Kagome had dropped the boys off at home, being that they were practically neighbors, Inuyasha walked over to Miroku's house after his mom went to work. He walked in the front door and took of his shoes, since he knew Miroku's mom would kill him if he didn't. Miroku wasn't in the living room, which meant one thing; he was upstairs playing video games. Inuyasha walked up the stairs and knocked on Miroku's door. A shout of 'come in' was heard from the other side. Inuyasha let himself in to Miroku's room and sat on the bed.

"What's up buddy?" Miroku asked, his full attention of the TV in front of him.

"Nothing. Got bored, mom left for work, so figured I'd come hang out with you." Inuyasha said as he watched Miroku's character shoot down a guy on the screen. Miroku got shot in the head from behind, as the game counted down to the restart he handed Inuyasha the extra controller. The two boys sat there for a while shooting at opposing characters trying to see who had the most kills.

After a while Miroku and Inuyasha put the video game up, they were hungry and were trying to see if the girls wanted to go get dinner. Unfortunately neither Sango nor Kagome was answering their phones.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said after he tried calling Kagome for the third time.

"Lets just go over there, they might of fell asleep!" Miroku said as they both jumped into Miroku's car. When they got there they pulled into Sango's driveway and looked between the two houses.

"I don't hear anything coming from Kagome's house" Inuyasha said being he had super hearing. The boys walked up the front steps to Sango's front door and were about to knock when they heard yelling coming from inside.

"What the hell! You fucking cheated!" Sango yelled.

"No, I just paid attention!" Kagome yelled back. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other before walking in. The boys looked at the mess of Sango's living room. There was pillows and shoes everywhere. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other again and sighed.

"Clue!" They said at the same time. They walked into the living room to see Kagome and Sango in a very intense staring contest. There were no pieces on the board, and the girls were moving closer as the seconds wore on. Inuyasha and Miroku knew it was about to get heated, they both jumped into the middle and stopped the argument before it started. Sango and Kagome not hearing the boys walk in were surprised to see their boyfriends standing there.

"What are you two doing here?" Sango asked.

"Yea, we didn't hear you come in." Kagome added. Miroku and Inuyasha laughed at how quick their attitudes changed.

"We came over to see what you guys wanted to do for dinner. We called you like three times each, but neither of you answered." Kagome and Sango looked at each other shrugging. They didn't hear their phones go off for them to be answered.

"Sorry guys, you know how our games of Clue can get." Kagome and Sango said apologizing.

"So dinner?" Inuyasha asked giving clue that he was hungry. The girls laughed before looking at each other.

"Chinese?" they suggested. The boys shrugged not really caring. Kagome and Sango went into the kitchen and pulled out the menus for them to look at. Once everyone figured out what they wanted Sango called it in.

"O.K it'll be here in about 30 minutes." She said plopping down on the couch next to her boyfriend. Kagome and Inuyasha snuggled together on the other couch while Miroku flipped through the channels. They stopped on Nickelodeon and were enjoying a few episodes of SpongeBob. The time flew and soon the Chinese food delivery driver was knocking on the door. Inuyasha got up and paid the man bringing the food into the living room. They all crowded around the coffee table and continued on their SpongeBob adventure. After they all ate and digested their food Kagome stood up.

"Alright guys, I'm headed home." She said as she picked up her keys. "You coming Inuyasha or are you going home?" she asked turning to the half demon.

"No, I'll come stay with you." Inuyasha said as he stood up. They said goodbye to Miroku and Sango and headed across the road. Once they got in Kagome's house, Kagome turned on the light in her room.

"What do you want to do?" She asked sitting on her bed. Inuyasha joined her on the bed and smirked at her.

"Well I've wanted to kiss you since we showed up at Sango's house." He said as his lips met Kagome's. Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha's neck and deepened the kiss. They maneuvered around on the bed so they were both lying comfortably in each other's arms as they made out. Kagome's pulled away slightly to catch her breath.

"You could have done that a lot sooner" She joked as she pecked Inuyasha's lips again. Inuyasha smiled as he brushed a stray piece of hair behind Kagome's ear. They enjoyed being in each other's arms for a few minutes before Inuyasha sat up.

"I hope our 'friends' didn't freak you out with all that mate talk this morning?" He asked as a blush formed on Kagome's cheeks.

"No they didn't. " She said smiling at Inuyasha reliving the conversation in her mind. She knew he was the one who was embarrassed.

"So, do you want to be my mate?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. Kagome had never known Inuyasha to be shy, but she smiled because he sure played the part well.

"I would love nothing more, though I think we should wait a while, we've only been together for four days." Kagome said sitting up looking to her boyfriend.

"Well I can always put the claim mark on you, that way it'll be known you're my potential mate, not that we have do that right now if you don't want to!" Inuyasha said trying not to pressure her into anything.

"Claim Mark? What's that?" Kagome asked. She knew of Demon customs just not the specifics.

"It's like an engagement ring to humans, though it'll be in the same place as the mate mark will be. I put my 'Claim' on you so other demons don't try to court you. It would actually keep Kouga away from you." Inuyasha explained. Kagome liked they idea of Kouga having a deterrence from her, his actions Friday still had her weary of being in his presence. Kagome thought for a moment.

"If we decided we weren't going to mate for whatever reason would it go away?" Kagome asked, just wanting to know everything before she said yes.

"Yea it goes away every six months. That way if in Six months we still aren't ready, I just mark you again." Inuyasha explained. After another moment of Kagome thinking about it, she nodded her head.

"O.K I like the idea of it being as an engagement mark." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha smiled as Kagome pulled her hair to the right side of her head exposing her left shoulder to Inuyasha. Inuyasha placed soft kisses over the junction where her shoulder and neck meet.

"Be still, it'll only hurt for a moment." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome nodded with her eyes closed and waited for Inuyasha to mark her. Inuyasha kissed the spot one more time before he opened his mouth revealing his fangs. He slowly bit down on Kagome's neck, and flinched when she winced. He quickly removed his fangs from her neck and licked the small droplets of blood. Once he was satisfied that she had stopped bleeding he kissed the spot one more time.

"All done!" He whispered again looking into her eyes. Kagome stood up and looked in the mirror and noticed the two holes glowed for a moment. She felt the warm sensation die down and saw that the holes turned into a blue crescent moon symbol.

"Is that all it's supposed to do?" Kagome asked as she looked at the mark again. Inuyasha got up and stood behind her looking at his mark on her shoulder.

"Yea, you might feel a little different, like being able to run a little faster or heightened sense of smell, but that is to prepare you for the actual mate mark where you'll have your heightened senses, to protect yourself and our future pups better. " Inuyasha explained as he ran a finger over the mark, sending a wave of pleasure down Kagome's spine. Closing her eyes she sighed in contentment as Inuyasha rubbed the mark.

"So it's like training my body for these changes?" Kagome asked when she was able to speak again. Inuyasha nodded.

"Exactly!" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's wait and leaned his head over her shoulder, with a smile.

"I love you Kagome!" He admitted kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Inuyasha!" Kagome said smiling at him in her mirror.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters... I own nothing but this story.

* * *

Kagome woke up to the alarm blaring in her ear. Getting up with a yawn, she shook Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Get up babe. It's time for school", Kagome said. She grabbed a uniform for both her and Inuyasha from her closet. Throwing Inuyasha his uniform, she made her way to the bathroom. She walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later dressed and ready for school. Though she did decide to take a few minutes longer to just stare at the mate mark on her shoulder. Walking back into her bedroom, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha had gotten up to change but apparently he fell back to sleep. Shaking her head Kagome let a smirk fall on her lips. She leaned over Inuyasha and watch as his ears flicked with the sound of her movement.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled when she was close enough to his ears. Inuyasha jumped up rubbing his hand over his ear.

"Damnit wench! What the hell are you yelling for?" Inuyasha whined. Kagome giggled as she grabbed her book bag from the hook in her closet.

"We have to go. We're gonna be late." Kagome said as she walked down the hall towards the front door. Inuyasha grumbled as he followed her out of the house. The two met up with Sango and Miroku at the bus stop a few minutes later, where Miroku was more than happy to hand Inuyasha his book bag.

"What the hell do you carry in there bro? It's freaking heavy." Miroku complained as he shook the pain from his hand, when Inuyasha grabbed the bag from him.

"Stop whining." Sango grumbled. She was not fully awake and Miroku's whining was annoying at the moment. The bus pulled up in front of the gang and they all climbed on and took their spots. The ride was quiet and then soon made it to the parking lot of the school. Getting off the bus they walked into the cafeteria, and sat down.

"This routine is getting old." Sango whined as she sat in her chair. Kagome shook her head with a smile.

"Sango, the school year just started, really?" Sango glanced up at Kagome, to say something smart back, but the little blue mark sticking out of her shirt on her shoulder made her stop.

"Holy shit is that a mate mark?" Sango asked as she jumped up to look at it. Being he was half demon, InuYasha's reflexes were a lot faster and he grabbed Sango's hand before she could touch it.

"Don't touch it." He said not trying to be mean. The mark was fresh and claim mark or not, anyone touching that mark besides him or Kagome was going to have a fight on their hands.

"Why not?" Sango pouted. Taking her hand from Inuyasha's she moved the shirt that was covering the mark over to see Kagome's shoulder. The little blue crescent moon had her fascinated. There was no way they had mated that quick right?

"You can't touch a new mark, and it's not a mate mark so Miroku loose the perverted grin." Inuyasha said whipping his eyes over to Miroku on the other side of the table. Miroku put his hands up in defense.

"I didn't say a word!" Miroku defended himself. Kagome laughed throughout the whole scene. Her best friend wants to touch her mark, her boyfriend is being more overly protective about it than normal and her other friend is having perverted thoughts. And it's only Tuesday!

"Alright sit down, and we'll explain" Kagome said diffusing the situation. Sango pouted again.

"Fine!" She plopped into her chair and glared expectantly at the couple.

"Well this is a claim mark, it is like an engagement ring. Inuyasha asked me to be his mate last night and I agreed." Kagome explained as she covered her mark back up with her shirt.

"A claim mark?" Sango asked. She never heard of anything like that before. Looking to Miroku for answers, he just shrugged his shoulders, well that was no help.

"As Kagome said, it's like an engagement ring. It lets other males know that she is my potential mate and it also prepares her for body changes that she will experience when we eventually do mate." Inuyasha explained. Sango and Miroku nodded, understanding the intention behind the mark now.

"So then you two are technically engaged?" Miroku asked wiggling his eyebrows. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded with huge smiles. Sango and Miroku got up and hugged the life out of their friends. When everyone was back in their seats Sango turned on to Kagome.

"Why was I not informed sooner?" Sango asked an evil glare on her face. Kagome shrunk back a little in her seat afraid of the glare she was getting from Sango. Kagome giggled nervously, not sure what to say she really had no intention of telling anyone, which now that she thought about it was a little strange.

"Sango don't get mad, it's instinctual to not want to tell anyone about a claim mark." Inuyasha explained. The three other occupants of the table turned their attention to Inuyasha as he began the explanation.

"The claim mark can be challenged while the male and female haven't completed the mating process, so it's instinctual to not say anything to anyone being that if a challenge is made against the mark, the winner has to mate the female upon the end of the duel." Inuyasha explained. So long as a claim was unknown than no unnecessary dueling and mating had to be done. Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha.

"You didn't tell me that!" Kagome said shooting up from her chair in a rage. Narrowing her eyes at him she growled low.

"Where you ever going to tell me!" Inuyasha stood up and pulled Kagome into a hug.

"There will be no one that will challenge the claim mark Kagome, I won't let the words leave their mouth. I didn't want to scare you. I will never let anything or anyone harm you, you know that." Inuyasha said as he hugged her close to him. Feeling Kagome relax, Inuyasha kissed the top of her head before they both sat down. Sango and Miroku watched their friends and did notice the changeable differences that seemed to take place over night. Inuyasha was a lot calmer and Kagome she definitely growled at Inuyasha. Miroku of course being the one with all the questions, had to be heard.

"What about Kouga, How will the mark deter him if he can pose a challenge to the mark?" Miroku whispered. At the mention of the wolf Kagome tensed up. Inuyasha noticed immediately and grabbed her hand under the table, squeezing her hand gently.

"The mark will not allow another man to touch her so long as I am alive, but only a demon can challenge for another demons mark. So once he finds out he can place a challenge, but I don't see him going that far being that he isn't ready to settle down just yet." Inuyasha said as he rubbed circles into Kagome's skin with his thumb soothing her a little. Their conversation was cut short, when the bell rang signaling the start of the school day.

Walking to their lockers, they all collected their books and supplies and headed off to start their day. By lunch time, the four friends were exhausted. They had major film developing and project work to do in photography class and then there was a pop quiz in history. They all plopped down in their chairs and sighed.

"What a morning!" Kagome exclaimed. The other three nodded in agreement. Inuyasha and Miroku volunteered, to get everyone their lunch and left the girls alone at the table.

"So 17 years old and engaged huh?" Sango whispered to Kagome with a smile. Kagome blushed and smiled back.

"I guess, but I love him so much, so why not?" Kagome shrugged. Sango smiled wide.

"Well I'm happy for you, we're both happy for you." Sango said referencing Miroku too. Kagome reached over and hugged her friend and pulled back laughing.

"It's your turn next", Kagome said with a wink. Sango blushed this time with a smile. The girls ended up in deep conversation, when Kouga made an appearance at the table. Kagome tensed at his presence which caused Sango to frown.

"What do you want Wolf Boy?" Sango asked, stealing Inuyasha's ever famous line when it came to Kouga. Kouga rolled his eyes at the attitude from the girl. He was on a mission. Walking over to Inuyasha's chair he sat down scooting it closer to Kagome, who looked at her hands under the table not saying a word. Sango looked up at the line to see where Miroku and Inuyasha were but they were nowhere to be found.

"So Kagome, sorry about the Party Friday. I was hoping we could have real date this time?" Kouga said looking at the girl with a full face of desire. Kagome looked up at Sango silently asking her what she should do, but Sango just shrugged. She didn't know if Kagome should handle the situation or if Inuyasha was close enough to drive the wolf off. Kagome turned to Kouga with a fake smile.

"I'm sorry Kouga, I would love too, but unfortunately I am seeing someone now", Kagome said as sweet as she could muster. Kouga was a little drawn back, when did she get a man?

"You're with someone?" Kouga asked looking between Sango and Kagome who both nodded in agreement.

"Since Friday?" Kouga asked turning his full attention on Kagome. Kagome swallowed hard and looked at Kouga. Taking a deep breath she nodded again.

"Yes Kouga, I am with someone now so…" Kagome started but was interrupted by Kouga putting his arm around her shoulder. The minute Kouga's arm made contact with Kagome he jumped back like her skin was on fire.

"What the hell?" Kouga shrieked as he stood up knocking the chair over. Kagome looked to Sango in question who sat there watching in excitement. I guess that was what Inuyasha meant when he said no man could touch her. Kagome looked back at Kouga who was rubbing his arm as if he was burned.

"What the hell was that Kagome?" Kouga asked his eyes narrowing, he had a suspicion, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"What was what, Koga?" Kagome asked playing innocent. She really didn't know what had happened, though she should have made the connection by now.

"Why did it feel like my arm was going to burn off the minute I touched you." Kouga said raising his voice a little higher. Inuyasha and Miroku walked up on the scene at this moment.

"Why are you trying to touch her wolf boy? She isn't yours!" Inuyasha said as he placed the tray with his and Kagome's lunch on the table. Kagome let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding when Inuyasha made his presence known. She wasn't sure how much she could have handled.

"What do you care? She isn't yours either." Kouga spat back as he turned to face Inuyasha, who had the smuggest smirk he had ever seen on his face.

"You see she isn't mine technically being that Kagome is a person and not an object. However she is mine in the sense that she is my girl!" Inuyasha explained crossing his arms on his chest grinning some more. Kouga wheeled around and looked at Kagome incredulously.

"You're with him? Dog breath? Seriously?" Kouga asked unbelieving to what he was hearing. Kagome looked Kouga in the eye and smirked.

"Yea I am. I'm with Inuyasha, not dog breath. Got a problem?" Kagome asked giving Kouga a look that promised a few words if he said anything else against Inuyasha. Inuyasha glowed with pride at Kagome and her new found strength around the wolf. She seemed a little intimidated at first, but she knew that she had nothing to fear.

"This has to be a joke. He's with Kikyo!" Kouga was trying desperately to hold on to a false reality. He really wanted Kagome to be his.

"He broke up with Kikyo Friday night, and got with Kagome Friday night. Not that it's any of your business." Sango interjected as she started to eat her lunch Miroku brought her. Miroku smirked into his sandwich and looked up at the entertaining scene in front of him. Lunch and a show this was a good day!

"Look wolf if your just gonna hang around here with you jaw on the floor attracting flies do it somewhere else we are trying to eat over here." Inuyasha said moving Kouga out of the way. He fixed his chair and sat down before handing Kagome her lunch. Kagome smirked at Inuyasha as Kouga stood behind them not quite saying a word. Inuyasha kept his senses on the wolf not liking that he was behind him and Kagome. If he went to try anything Inuyasha would knock his lights out. Kouga watched as Inuyasha and Kagome began to eat their lunch. He was still trying to figure out why his arm burned with one touch of the girl. She was a miko, but he didn't feel her aura flair at that moment. Thinking back into his youkai knowledge, a lightbulb went off in his brain.

"You marked her?" Kouga yelled out, causing Kagome and Inuyasha to look at each other. Giving her a look, which told her he'd handle it, Inuyasha stood facing the wolf.

"Yes I did. Is that a problem for you?" Inuyasha asked as he put himself between Kagome and Kouga. Sango stood from her seat getting ready to back Inuyasha if he needed t, but Miroku pulled her back down into her chair. Looking at him Miroku shook his head warning her to stay out of it.

"You know I can challenge your claim dog boy." Inuyasha heard Kagome's breathe hitch at Kouga's words and he was pissed off. He made a promise to the girl and he wasn't about to break it. Inuyasha's demon was raging on the inside knowing that they were still in school he really didn't want to make a scene, so he had to try and diffuse the situation.

"You can challenge my claim if you'd like Kouga, but knowing the real reason why you want to challenge me isn't because you love Kagome. I do love her and I can promise you that I will fight you to the death for her. I am sure you are aware of what a demon in love is capable of." Inuyasha suggested looking Kouga dead in the eye. Kouga thought for a moment, but he wasn't thinking clearly through his rage.

"This isn't over by a long shot Inuyasha! I will never give up on Kagome, I can promise you that." Kouga said before he walked away. Inuyasha sat back down and looked at Kagome. She looked him in the eye with a little bit of remorse.

"I'm sorry", she whispered looking at her food. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her bring her into his chest.

"Do NOT apologize. He is an arrogant prick, who thinks he is Kami's gift to women, when he is not." Inuyasha said as his eyes flashed from gold to red.

"I promise you Kagome, nothing will ever hurt you and Kouga will never touch you." Inuyasha swore as he held on to her tightly. Kagome smiled into his chest.

"I know Inuyasha, but if I would of just listened to you Friday…" Inuyasha cut her off with a kiss.

"Do not even worry about Friday. Whether you went with him Friday or not he just too stubborn to take a fucking hint." Inuyasha said soothing Kagome more. Kagome smiled and nodded before she returned to her lunch. The rest of the school day went by fast and soon the four friends were back at Kagome's house.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Kagome asked laying a few take out menus on the coffee table. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku looked through the pizza and Chinese take-out menus and smiled.

"Pizza!" The three exclaimed looking at Kagome with smiles on.

"Ugh! Fine but you guys owe me one." Kagome said as she went into the kitchen to place the order. Her three friends knew how he felt about pizza, even though she normally conceded to their wish for the meal. Kagome came back into the living room and sat down next to Inuyasha. They were all seated around the coffee table, working on their homework.

"Did anyone figure out the history homework?" Sango asked as she placed her head in her hands. Kagome laughed as she handed Sango her worksheet.

"Here." Sango took the paper and began looking it over before she copied the answers.

"Bestest Friend Ever!" Sango declared. Kagome laughed and sat back having done her homework already. Kagome smiled and shook her head as she turned back to her math homework. They all s in quiet until they finished their homework and their Pizza showed up. Paying the man and returning to the living room the small group ate their food and relaxed the rest of that evening.

* * *

Kikyo and Kouga waited outside of the gas station's convenience store. Kikyo glanced at her watch again.

"This girl is late" Kikyo said stomping her foot. Kouga chuckled.

"Calm down, it's not like we can do anything right now anyway." Kouga reasoned. Kikyo knew he was right they had to plan out their vengeful tactics carefully. The stood there waiting for a few more moments when a blue Lamborghini pulled into the lot. Koharu got out of the passenger seat and walked up to Kikyo and Kouga with a smile.

"You'll never believe who I ran into" Koharu said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

Ch.9

A little over a month later, on the Friday before Halloween when Kagome and Sango were found in mall walking around Party City picking up the last little bit needed for their costumes.

"What do you think San?" Kagome asked as she looked at the fairy costume she was wearing.

"I think you should have stuck with the priestess costume." Sango said as she tied the sash to her demon slayer costume. Kagome looked down at the priestess costume in thought.

"I just thought it would be weird being that Miroku is going as a monk, and Inuyasha is going as his half demon self." Kagome said as she quickly tried on the priestess costume once more. Sango stood behind her and looked into the mirror.

"Why would that be weird?" Sango asked as she helped Kagome tie the obi sash on the back. "It's just us. We all hang out, so I really don't see the issue and we'll all be together…. Besides Inuyasha loves the color red… he'll love this costume." Sango said with a smile. Kagome looked down with a smile. Inuyasha does loves the color red!

"All right Sango! You win!" Kagome said while laughing. The two girls hurried and changed back into their regular clothes and paid for their costumes before heading back into the mall.

"O.K where were we supposed to meet the boys at?" Kagome asked as Sango checked her cell.

"Food court by the arcade" Sango said as she reread the last text she had from Miroku. The duo made it over to the arcade and looked around for their male counterparts.

"Found them Sango!" Kagome called looking towards the back corner at the deer hunt game.

"Hey!" The girls said, getting Inuyasha and Miroku's attention. Inuyasha and Miroku finished their game with one last shot and turned to the girls.

"All done ladies?" Miroku asked. Sango and Kagome nodded before they all left the mall.

"Did you guys get your costumes?" Kagome asked as the put the bags into the car.

"Yea we got ours yesterday after school while you guys had your girl date." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. Kagome and Sango shook their heads as they all got in the car to head home. They pulled into Sango's driveway going inside to relax for the evening. After ordering pizza the group spread throughout Sango's living room.

"So what are we doing exactly tomorrow?" Miroku asked as he flipped through the TV Channels to find something good to watch.

"Well isn't there a party tomorrow at the soccer field tomorrow night?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded as she sat up from floor.

"Yea it's the college party, Rin can get us in". Inuyasha looked at her.

"Is Sesshomaru going to be there?" Inuyasha groaned. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Most likely, he is Rin's boyfriend." Sango said. Miroku leaned his elbows on his knees deep in thought.

"Let's just think about this a moment. It's Halloween, on a Saturday! We have the in to a college party. Inuyasha, please tell me you get what I am getting from this conversation." Miroku said with a smirk. Inuyasha thought for a minute before a small smirk appeared on his face. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and once again shook their heads.

"Why are we dating them again?" Sango asked as Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"No clue…." Kagome said with a smile.

* * *

The next day was Halloween. The gang slept in until noon before they started to get ready for the day's festivities. Being that it was the end of October it was slightly chilly, making Kagome thank Buddha for the change of heart on her costume. Inuyasha thought Kagome looked to be the actual innocent wench that she is in her priestess costume. That made his inner demon swell at the site of her, giving him the urge to protect her. Not that he wouldn't, she was his intended mate after all.

Kagome watched Inuyasha walk up to her in his red hoari with it's long sleeves and his sword on his hip. He looked the part of the scary half demon he was trying to portray but Kagome, loved him just the way he was half demon, and half human!

"Alright, lets get going before we miss all the fun!" Sango yelled coming out in her demon slayer outfit. Miroku blindly followed after Sango, drool slowly escaping from his mouth. Inuyasha shook his head and lead Kagome over to Sango's car. After everyone climbed into the car, they all headed to the party. After being at the party for awhile, Kagome and Sango took a seat a little way away from the crowd. Miroku and Inuyasha had run off awhile ago leaving the girls to do what they wanted to do.

"So now what?" Kagome asked looking around at all the drunk people surrounding her. Sango shrugged.

"I don't know! Let's try calling them and see if they have gotten lost or something. Kagome and Sango both pulled out their cell phones. Sango dialed Miroku's number but he didn't answer. Kagome dialed Inuyasha's number and he answered on the third ring.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said into the phone, grabbing Miroku as he began to head to where they left the girls. Kagome looked at the Sango and rolled her eyes.

"Where are you?" Kagome asked as she looked around their surrounding area.

"We just got done taking some shots with some guys we know. We're on our way back now." Inuyasha said before hanging up. Kagome hung up and sighed.

"They've been taking shots and are on their way back now." Kagome said looking at Sango. Sango chuckled.

"Just wonderful, drunk Miroku!" Kagome and Sango laughed. The girls sat waiting a few moments before they started to hear footsteps closer to their hangout. The girls stood and went to go help Inuyasha with the drunk Miroku, but were not happy to see the intruder that was standing in front of them. Kuranoske Takeda, Sango's ex stood before them. Sango's face paled, and Kagome stood in front of her "sister".

"Ah, sweet little Kagome, how are you?" Kuranoske asked a little to sweetly, looking over Kagome to stare at Sango.

"What the fuck do you want?" Kagome asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. Kuranoske turned his attention to the shorter brunette and sucked his teeth, sighing.

"You know very well what I want, dear Kagome." Kuranoske said taking a step closer, thinking that she would back down. Standing a few inches apart, Kagome had to look up at Kuranoske to look him in the eye. She wasn't as intimidated as he thought she was, even though she knew his past reputation.

"Why don't you just move out of my way, little girl." Kuranoske said as he raised his hand back ready to strike the girl out of his way, not realizing Inuyasha stood directly behind him. Kuranoske went to strike the girl, but Inuyasha grabbed his wrist with a growl.

"…And just what do you think your doing here buddy?" Inuyasha growled out. Miroku immediately recognized the guy in front of Kagome and Sango. Without a delay he immediately left Inuyasha's side and stood in front of Sango. Kagome smirked at the scene, Inuyasha and Miroku showed up just in time. Kuranoske looked at Inuyasha and then Kagome.

"Didn't know you had a boyfriend, Kags" he said with a smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes and moved closer to Inuyasha.

"I'd watch it there Kuranoske. Sango's boyfriend REALLY doesn't like you." Kagome said bringing the attention to Miroku who punched Kuranoske in the nose, the minute he turned his head. As the boy fell to the floor in front of them, Inuyasha let go of his wrist. Turning to look at Kagome he checked her over.

"You O.K? He was going to hit you!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome hugged Inuyasha and snuggled into his chest.

"You have perfect timing there babe", Kagome laughed. Inuyasha hugged her back before pulling away to look into her face.

"Who was that?" he asked, looking over to Miroku and Sango. Kagome followed his direction and sighed.

"That was Sango's ex, he used to hit her all the time. When I started noticing how bad it was, I got Sango help and helped her stay away from him. He almost killed her once, that's why she can fight the way she can. Her dad taught her self-defense." Kagome explained.

"Your kidding, right?" Inuyasha asked, never in a million years would he ever have expected Sango to be a victim of anything. Inuyasha watched the boy slink away with his jacked up nose, and vowed he would never let that guy anywhere near his friends.

After Miroku punched Kuranoske, Sango's shocked expression turned into pride as she flung herself at Miroku. Hugging her tightly, Miroku looked into Sango's eyes.

"I promise you will never have to worry about that asshole laying another finger on you EVER again!" Sango smiled at him before she leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you Miroku!" Sango whispered. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sighed.

"I think we had enough excitement for one night, lets go home!" Kagome suggested. It was close to midnight anyway, they had their fun. Once they got home, Sango and Miroku went to Sango's house, while Inuyasha and Kagome went over to Kagome's house.

Once Inside Inuyasha relaxed. With everything that happened within the last hour, he was on edge. How could someone hurt women with no remorse. Women are meant to be nurtured and cared for, not man handled. Inuyasha growled low in his throat, with all times that Kagome had helped Sango stay away from this douche, had he ever hit her? Inuyasha's eyes flashed for a second at the thought, but he didn't want to find out what would have happened if he found out the answer. Kagome came into the bedroom where Inuyasha was laying on her bed, facing the ceiling.

"Everything O.K over there Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she lied down next to her half demon.

"Yea I'm O.K", Inuyasha replied slowly.

"Come on, it's been a long day!" Kagome said turning off the light and climbing into bed. Instantly Inuyasha's arms snaked their way around Kagome's tiny waist and pulled her closer to him. Kagome smiled into Inuyasha's chest and sighed happily. Inuyasha's mind was going a mile a minute, and Kagome knew something was bothering him.

"Inuyasha, tell me what's bothering you", Kagome asked pulling her head away from his chest and looking at him. Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's eyes and sighed.

"I was just thinking about what happened, and what you told me about Sango's ex. He's never…. He's never put his hands on you, has he?" Inuyasha asked swallowing hard awaiting the answer. Kagome smiled up at him. Here he was her half demon, her protector, wanting to protect her from past demons in her life. Kagome shook her head.

"No Inuyasha, he never touched me once. I promise you that!" She said laying her head back down on his shoulder. Inuyasha relaxed and sighed in relief.

"Good, now I only have to kill him once." Inuyasha said closing his eyes. Kagome giggled.

"That's Miroku's job!" Kagome said smiling. The two quieted down and slowly drifted off into sleep.

Sango and Miroku got into the house and immediately changed into pajamas. After taking her makeup off Sango made her way to the living room, where Miroku was laying on the couch watching TV. Laying on top of him, Sango leaned down and kissed his cheek. Miroku turned to look at her with a smile.

"What was that for?" He asked with a smirk. Sango rolled her eyes and smiled.

"For being my hero tonight." She said simply. Miroku turned so he was laying flat on his back and Sango was directly on top of him. Brushing a piece of hair from her face Miroku looked at her.

"I'll always be there for you Sango. Just because you are one of the toughest females I know, doesn't mean you can't depend on me to take care of you every now and then." Miroku said. Sano's eyes widened as he spoke.

"Oh Miroku, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you!" Sango said as she hugged him. Hugging her back Miroku smiled.

"I love you too!" Miroku said. Turning off the TV, the living room turned dark. Finally, after a few minutes of just laying together, the couple slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Kagome and Inuyasha woke up in each others arms. Smiling at one another, the couple slowly detached themselves and got up to start their day. After changing, Kagome called Sango and Miroku to have them come over to discuss the plans for the day. When the other two arrived the group piled into Kagome's living room.

"O.K what do we want to do today?" Kagome asked looking between her friends. Inuyasha and Miroku shrugged their shoulders, and Sango looked deep in thought. Turning her full attention to Sango, Kagome chuckled.

"You O.K over there San?" Kagome said. Sango snapped out of her thoughts and smiled.

"Yea sorry, I was just thinking of what there was to do today. I know that there is the county fair starting tonight, we could totally do that later." Kagome nodded.

"Sounds like a plan", Kagome agreed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters and on waits for updates. Life is getting in the way currently and I am trying gym best to keep this story going. I don't know when I'll update next, but I will hope it will be before Thanksgiving. Just remember Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys sorry for the terribly long wait on this chapter! It's been one crazy hectic ride, But I am back! Just because you were so so so patient here is an extra long chapter just for you my lovelies.

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or anything else that is not mine aside from the idea of this story.

Ch.10

Later that afternoon the four friends made their way into the fairgrounds. Walking up to the ticket booth, they made their purchases and walked into the fair. Seeing the many different carnival games and rides, the group didn't know where to start.

"I'm heading to the Pirate Ship, Who's with me?" Miroku asked. Everyone nodded in agreement and began their adventure. They ended up riding the many different rides and rollercoasters until they threw up, ate the many different carnival foods, and ended up winning too many stuffed animals to carry. All in all it was a great time, and they enjoyed the time they spent together. It was finally dark and close to midnight, all they wanted was to go home and sleep after running around the fair. They made their way to the exit and out into the parking lot heading for Sango's truck. They headed down the many aisles but stopped short of the truck. Leaning against the car was Kikyo, Kouga, Koharu, and Kuranoske. Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku just looked at each other before looking back over to the group in front of them.

"Can we help you with something?" Kagome asked knowing exactly what each of them wanted, but obviously were not going to get. Kikyo stepped forward a step, which caused Inuyasha to step in front of her slightly.

"Calm down Inu baby. We're just here to talk," she said with a wink, causing Sango to roll her eyes.

"Like you people ever just want to talk. What do you really want?" Sango asked keeping her eyes off Kuranoske, even as he stood up straight from leaning against the truck.

"You know what we want, but you need to know we wont stop until we do," he started. His full attention was on the girl who was blatantly ignoring his presence. Koharu nodded with Kikyo, and Kouga remained still.

"Don't you guys realize that we're happy? A lot happier then we were with any of you. Don't you see that we have no desire to change that?" Miroku said seriously.

"For real, and we plan to fight for each other and not back down. If it's a fight you want then you're definitely gonna get one," Inuyasha said folding his arms. Kikyo smiled and leaned back against the truck.

"We figured you guys would say that," she said with a smirk. Sango cracked her knuckles and rolled her neck.

"Let's do it then," She said. Kagome walked out from behind Inuyasha and stood in between both groups.

"Just hold on a second," Kagome started looking at everyone of both sides.

"Just what is fighting this out gonna solve? If we win we'll still be together, but if you win we'll still be together… There is nothing that can be done about our relationships except for what we decide," Kagome said logically. Kouga snickered at Kagome's little speech, causing everyone to look at him.

"They might not benefit from a fight, but I sure will." He said standing in front of Kagome causing Inuyasha to growl.

"You see, I finally figured it out," Kouga started looking straight at Inuyasha. "You claimed her didn't you?" He asked never taking his eyes off the hanyou. Kagome's, Sango's and Miroku's eyes widened. Kouga figured it out, but that meant they could have a very huge problem. Inuyasha pulled Kagome back so she was close to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Not that it's any of your business wolf," Inuyasha responded returning the glare to Kouga.

"Oh it's my business alright," Kouga said not backing down. Inuyasha scoffed and turned away from the wolf demon.

"Explain to me how? I love Kagome, I'll kill for Kagome, and to my demon your just another horny demon who won't put her needs into consideration being as you only know how to think with your dick. So you want a fight? Then I'll be glad to give you one but you better be ready to die wolf boy," Inuyasha said looking back at the lights of the fair, before he turned back to look at Kouga, only this time the whites of his eyes were a deep blood red. Everyone gasped at how in control Inuyasha was at the moment being that when his demon surfaced his human form retreated, but at the moment it seemed that both sides of Inuyasha had the same goal: Protect Kagome at all costs.

Kagome's eyes glistened with unshed tears at Inuyasha's clam demeanor. She had no idea the influence she had on him, and was glad she was able to help him control his demon. Sango and Miroku were in awe as well. They knew the damage and destruction that could be caused if Inuyasha lost control, they'd seen it more times then they would have liked too. Kouga clenched his fists at his sides as he watched the devotion for the woman at Inuyasha's side show in his eyes. Inuyasha was right he was a womanizer, and had no issue taking what he wanted from a woman. But Kagome was his number one prize, and he'd be damned if he lost to a dog.

"Don't just make me out to be a man whore, I love Kagome too," Kouga said lowering his gaze to Kagome. Inuyasha scoffed again.

"You do realize you're a wolf demon right?" Inuyasha asked. Kouga looked at him like he was dumb.

"You're kidding right? Do I know… Of course I know I'm a wolf demon, dog turd," Kouga yelled. Everyone turned to Inuyasha waiting to see where he planned to go with the question because everyone knew Kouga was a wolf demon.

"Then you are aware that wolf demons may mate for life, but are frivolous in their youth and are known for their womanizing habits. To you Kagome is nothing but a prize and I'll be damned if I let that happen. Kagome is my best friend and my life long mate, so you better think long and hard if you wanna get into a fight with a demon who has something to fight for," Inuyasha finished as she brought Kagome even closer to him. He smiled to himself when he felt her squeeze his mid section slightly at his words. Kouga snorted and chuckled.

"Shut up dog breath I know full and well about wolf demons and their actions. I don't know what's gotten into you and your whole attitude adjustment but it proves to me that you're still the scared little puppy you always have will continue to be," Kouga said while he looked down at his watch.

"Fortunately for you though I do have to cut this short, I have somewhere to be. We'll have our fight, and if they're still about it, then they can join in too. Just know that I refuse to give up until I get what I want," Kouga warned before he turned around and headed in the other direction. Kikyo and the others followed quietly after Kouga grinning madly. Their warning had been made, their job for the night was done.

Kagome Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku watched them leave and stood at the side of the truck for a minute before they quietly got in the car. They all sat in the truck and looked at each other.

"We're gonna have to watch our backs apparently. That didn't sound like an empty threat," Miroku said as he stared straight out the windshield. Sango started the car and backed out of the parking spot and nodded her head. "I agree, though I'm not too worried about Kuranoske or Koharu. They're pretty much harmless compared to Kikyo and Kouga," Sango said. Inuyasha stared out the back passenger window as he held Kagome under his arm. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and snuggled into his chest as she felt his arm squeeze her tighter.

"I love you Inuyasha," she said quietly, but still knowing he could hear her. Inuyasha turned from the window and looked down at the girl in his arms before leaning down and kissing the top of her head. They finally pulled into Sango's driveway and got out of the car standing together

"So what do we do?" Kagome asked, holding Inuyasha's hand. Sango leaned onto Miroku and sighed.

"Well we shouldn't take them lightly, since they all have their own individual crazy," she said.

"That's true. Though the main concern at this point should be Kouga and Kikyo," Miroku agreed.

"But Kuranoske is a…" Kagome started to say before she was interrupted by Sango.

"Kuranoske isn't an issue right now, and if he does become one it'll be easy to deal with since he is a human. Kouga and Kikyo are what we need to worry about solely on the fact that ones a wolf demon and the other is a priestess," Sango said seriously.

"Not to mention thick headed," Added Inuyasha.

"Don't forget bat shit crazy and evil," Miroku finished. Kagome sighed and looked at the others.

"I just don't understand why they can't grasp the fact that we're together and leave it alone. It's ridiculous," she said with a frown. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug and held her tight.

"I promise you that we will not let this affect us. It won't last forever," he said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"We'll have to come up with a plan and get the first shot here somehow, but also take any and all precautions," Sango said looking at the couple sympathetically, while trying to think of a plan.

"Precaution would be to not let Kagome be any where alone, for the one and simple fact that Kouga could use that to his advantage. I suggest we all stay together at all times if possible," Miroku said his strategic side showing from years of playing video games.

"Seriously Miroku, if you thought that for one second I would give that stupid any chance to hurt Kagome your crazy," Inuyasha said slightly offended.

"I know that, but whatever idea we come up with needs to have certain aspects covered. And there will be times that you cannot be with her every second, but Sango and/or I can," Miroku stated simply. Inuyasha sighed and nodded.

"Yeah your right, it's just a fucked up situation," Inuyasha said as everyone agreed. "Well until we know what they have planned we really can't do much, so why don't we head to bed?" Sango suggested as she felt a small breeze.

"I like that idea," Kagome agreed. The group made their way into Sango's house where they al laid out on the couch and fell asleep.

It was a few weeks since the 'warning' was given in the parking lot of the fair. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku kept their word and did not let Kagome out of their site in public. In school they had seen both Kikyo and Kouga conspiring together in the halls and they all felt like they were walking on eggshells; a feeling they did not like one bit. The group still decided to live their lives anyway, and were excited that they would be starting Christmas Break at the end of the day and had a full two and a half weeks off from drama and school. They were currently in their last period watching Miroku glare at the clock. There was five minutes of class left and he was not exactly patient.

"Miroku you know a watched pot never boils right?" Sango said laughing at her boyfriend. He turned away from the clock long enough to stick his tongue out at her quickly, which caused Inuyasha and Kagome to laugh, and Sango to roll her eyes. After what felt to Miroku like an eternity the bell rang, and everyone jumped up ready to start their break. Kagome and Inuyasha walked with Sango down the hall while Miroku was a few steps ahead of them. They went to their lockers, and walked out to the bus. In no time they were all inside Kagome's house.

"No school for two and a half weeks, this is gonna be amazing!" Miroku said still excited. Sango shook her head.

"We know your excited, but calm down before I murder you," she warned glaring at him.

"Someone's testy," Miroku said looking at Inuyasha and Kagome and shook their heads at Miroku too.

"Careful 'Roku," Kagome warned knowing her best friends temper. The doorbell rang successfully interrupting any war that was to break out in Kagome's room. The four stared at each other confused.

"You expecting anyone?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head as she looked towards her bedroom door in confusion. Her mom was out of town again and no one was home but her, and all her company was sitting in her room. She stood slowly as the door bell rang through the house again. The others stood up with her as they walked toward the front door.

"Can you smell who it is Inuyasha?" Miroku whispered as they stood around the corner from the door. Inuyasha shook his head.

"New Moon tonight," he said eyeballing the door. The door bell rang again and a knock was heard. Kagome slowly walked toward it while her three friends watched from behind her. She turned the knob slowly before opening the door to see a delivery man on her door step.

"Sorry to bother you miss, but does a Ms. Kagome Higurashi live here?" he asked. Kagome nodded and sighed.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said with a smile. The delivery man smiled back as he handed her a package and turned with a wave.

"Enjoy the rest of your day," He said as he walked back to his truck. Kagome closed the door and looked at the small box in her hands. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha walked over and looked down at the box.

"Who is it from?" Sango asked. Kagome turned the box around looking for a return address, but couldn't find one.

"No clue. Wonder what it is," Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen to open it. Once everyone was around her at the table did Kagome begin to open it. Inside the box was a smaller necklace box. Taking the lid off there was a beautiful white gold pendant necklace.

"Wow," the four friends said at the same time. Kagome took the necklace out of the box and got a better look at it.

"It's really pretty," Sango said.

"Does is say who it's from on the card?" Miroku asked. Kagome picked up the card and read it aloud.

" _Read the Inscription -_ "

Kagome turned the pendant over and immediately dropped it onto the table, before she began breathing heavy.

"You O.K?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"What did it say?" Miroku asked Sango as she picked up the necklace, reading it.

She looked up to Kagome and stood up.

"That fucking dick head!" She yelled.

"Sango, what does it say?" Miroku and Inuyasha said at the same time. Sango put her hand out towards Inuyasha and Miroku so they could read it for themselves, as she read it aloud.

" _For my lovely intended mate,_

 _We'll be together soon_

 _Love, Kouga_ "

* * *

Well there it is... The super long just for you guys chapter. I promise I will not be away as long as I was this time. In fact i am starting the next chapter right now!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all things Inuyasha and the only thing I own is this story.

* * *

Ch. 11

Kagome was sitting on the chair in the kitchen staring blankly into space while Sango held her tightly. Inuyasha had run out the door the minute he read the inscription on the necklace and Miroku jumped up to go after him. Sango gently rubbed Kagome's head and rocked the girl in comfort.

"It'll be O.K Kagome, I promise," Sango said reassuringly though she wasn't sure how she could promise that. They had no idea where Inuyasha ran off too. Kagome just held on to Sango tighter, before burying her face in her best friend's shoulder.

Miroku was out of breath as he searched hi and low for Inuyasha. He didn't want to leave the girls alone, but he couldn't let a pissed hanyou roam the streets either. He looked everywhere he could think of as he ran down the road trying to find any glimpse of his silver haired friend. He got to the park and leaned against a bench as he tried to calm his beating heart. It only took a minute or so for his heart beat to even out before lifting his head up and scanning his surroundings. It was just his luck that Kouga and a few of his football buddies were strolling the park looking for their next 'prey'. If Kouga was here, Inuyasha wasn't too far behind. Miroku waited for any glimpse of his hanyou friend, but saw none. Just as he was about to stand up and leave a blur of red and silver slammed into Kouga, knocking him to the ground.

"God Damn it Inuyasha!" Miroku swore to himself as he ran over to stop his friend from murdering the guy. Inuyasha just kept swinging his fists, each on making contact with Kouga's face. The whites of his eyes flashed red, as he continued to pummel the wolf demon. The other football players that were with Kouga backed up, being they were all human none of them were stupid enough to get involved in a demon fight. Miroku got to the scene as Inuyasha finally stood up from knocking the wolf demon out cold. Wiping his nose with the back of his hand, Inuyasha spit on the floor next to Kouga.

"Go ahead and send my mate one more thing, and I'll send her your head on a silver platter you piece of wolf shit," Inuyasha said as he watched kouga slowly sit up, supporting his broken nose while he smirked.

"Is Kagome really into brutality like that? Guess I'll have to try it myself then. Thanks for the tip dog breath," Kouga said trying to get a rise out of Inuyasha. Inuyasha went to lunge at Kouga again, but Miroku stepped in the middle.

"Move Miroku," Inuyasha demanded, as he went to push his friend out of the way.

"I think you need to calm down and get back to Kagome, Inuyasha. She was upset, and you just ran out of the house," Miroku said trying to reason with the furious half demon. Immediately Inuyasha's eyes stopped flashing red and returned to their normal golden hue. He turned towards the direction of Kagome's house.

"Kagome…" He said into the wind before he took off in a mad dash.

"Awe dog breath ran home to his master," Kouga joked as he stood back up to his feet, his nose slowly healing itself. Miroku turned to face Kouga with narrowed eyes.

"You say you give a shit about Kagome, that you love her, well people don't try to mentally abuse the people they love. You leave Kagome alone, because Inuyasha isn't the only you need to deal with when it comes to her," Miroku warned before he ran off after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran back to Kagome's house, and walked in the house. He looked in the kitchen and saw the necklace still on the table where Sango had dropped it after he ran out the door. He picked it up and walked over to the trash can, before dropping it in. He turned to go find Kagome when he saw Sango walk out of her room down the hall. Immediately she put a finger to her lips signaling to be quiet. He nodded as he followed her out the door to the stoop, where they both sat to wait for Miroku.

"She O.K?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at the grass in the front yard.

"She's sleeping, understandably upset, but I got her calm enough to sleep for a little bit," Sango said zoning out a bit. The two sat in silence for a few seconds, before Inuyasha turned to look at Sango.

"Thank you for taking care of her," He said sincerely. Sango nodded, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's definitely no problem. She's my sister, the only real family aside from you and Miroku that I have. Just know that I am here for both of you, but she really needed you today and you left her to go do whatever it was that you went and did," Sango said glaring at the boy next to her.

"I know I should have…" Inuyasha started but was interrupted by Sango.

"Should have doesn't count Inuyasha, not in this situation. I don't know how much you have talked about this with her, but I know she told me she was scared that something like this would happen. That she felt it in her bones, her whole priestess premonition stuff. She knew you wouldn't be able to handle it, and you didn't. You ran and left her here, anything could have happened then," Sango said her eyes softening at Inuyasha's self-loathing demeanor.

"It's not the end of the world, I was here while Miroku went after you. Just don't let it happen again, because if she is your true mate, she comes first. No matter what," Sango said. Inuyasha just nodded as he had nothing else to say. Sango felt bad, but she had to talk to him now or next time it could have been a lot worse. Looking at the Hanyou she felt a little bad but knew exactly how to cheer him up. Sango bumped shoulders with him and smiled wide, confusing the hanyou a little.

"You hit him once for me though, right?" She asked causing a smile to show on Inuyasha's face as they watched Miroku walk up the yard. The three walked back inside and locked the doors before they chilled on the couch waiting for Kagome to wake up.

It was a while later when Kagome opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and she felt terrible, but she sat up anyway. She noticed she was in her room, before all the memories from earlier came charging back to the forefront of her mind. The box, the necklace, the inscription, Inuyasha running from house. Inuyasha…. Inuyasha!

Immediately Kagome jumped from her bad and ran around to the door. She flung it open to see Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku passed out on the couch, she smiled as she covered them all with blankets and headed into the kitchen. She glanced at the time and realized it was the next morning already. Wanting to forget the incident from yesterday, she quickly made work of cooking everyone a big breakfast.

An hour later and the entire house smelled like an IHOP. Inuyasha woke up to the beautiful smell of bacon, and he got off the couch slowly trying not to wake up Sango and Miroku. He walked into the kitchen and saw Kagome was busy with cooking breakfast. He looked at the counter to see a huge stack of pancakes and a plate full of toast. She hadn't noticed him yet, and he smirked walking up behind her. Gently wrapping his arms around her, Kagome jumped slightly as he began hugging her from behind, and placed a kiss on her cheek before leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Good morning beautiful," he said. Sleep still evident in his voice. Kagome relaxed into his chest and sighed happily.

"Good morning," She whispered in reply. Inuyasha squeezed her gently before releasing her to finish her work.

"There's tea in the kettle if you want it," She said focusing once more on her bacon in the pan. Inuyasha looked over at the kettle on the stove that was whistling silently. He grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup, and placed a tea bag in the hot water. Waiting for his tea to strengthen, he leaned against the counter watching the girl.

"Are you O.K?" he asked when he noticed she wouldn't look at him. Kagome froze for a second, before she continued to flip the shrunken pieces of cured pork.

"I'm O.K," She responded lightly as she added the strips of bacon from the pan to a plate and turned off the stove. She walked over to the counter that held the many different plates full of different breakfast foods as she began to make Inuyasha a plate.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to run out like that yesterday," Inuyasha said as he pulled his tea bag from the mug and placing it on the table.

"I just really needed to beat that bastard to a pulp," Inuyasha admitted. Kagome put the plate she was making down and turned to face her hanyou.

"Did you find him?" She asked looking him in the eye. Inuyasha nodded, returning the stare.

"I did, and think I broke his nose. Not to sure on that," Inuyasha said scratching his head in thought. Kagome smiled, and walked over to Inuyasha hugging him.

"Good. I'm glad you were able to get it out of your system, but next time break more than his nose," She said looking up at him.

Inuyasha chuckled at her comment and leaned down kissing her lightly on the the lips.

"Yes sir!" he said while play saluting her. Kagome just laughed and turned to grab the plate full of food before handing it to Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Merry (late) Christmas all and Happy New year. Heres Ch. 11 read and review as always =D


End file.
